BROTHER-IN-LAW
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Sebelumnya, Hyukjae tidak pernah mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati karena takut terluka. Bahkan Hyukjae hanya menaruh sedikit cinta untuk Siwon, tunangannya yang telah mencintainya sepenuh hati. Tapi bagaimana jika Donghae, calon adik iparnya tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatnya berubah pikiran? Pada akhirnya, Hyukjae tetap harus memilih. [School life Fic]
1. First Meeting

**BROTHER-IN-LAW**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Drama  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**MAINSTREAM STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**The love that I want can't happen without you**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tampan, muda dan kaya raya. Semua orang pasti menginginkan kekasih atau bahkan pendamping hidup seperti itu. Di jaman seperti sekarang, cinta tak lagi menjadi yang utama. Asalkan kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dari pendamping hidupmu saat ini, maka semua selesai. Kau tidak perlu lagi cinta atau apapun itu, karena menjadi orang sentimental dan terlalu bergantung pada cinta hanya akan membuatmu sengsara dan terluka pada akhirnya.<p>

Jatuh cinta itu hanya sesaat, kebahagiaan yang kau dapatkan saat jatuh cinta akan lenyap begitu saja saat kau patah hati. Jika kebahagiaan jatuh cinta itu hanya sesaat, maka luka yang di tinggalkan patah hati adalah selamanya. Meskipun luka itu akan sembuh dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi ingatan soal luka itu tidak akan hilang begitu saja. Setidaknya, begitulah pola pikir Lee Hyukjae soal cinta. Laki-laki manis berusia duapuluh delapan tahun itu tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya terluka karena cinta. Pola pikir yang telah di tanamkan Hyukjae sejak dirinya menginjak usia remaja itu bukan semata-mata karena ia pernah terluka karena cinta tapi justru karena Hyukjae tidak pernah merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Selama duapuluh delapan tahun hidupnya, Hyukjae tidak pernah mensia-siakan waktunya untuk cinta atau semacamnya. Berpacaran lalu putus sudah sering di alami Hyukjae, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Hyukjae menangisi hubungannya ketika kandas. Itu karena Hyukjae selalu memegang teguh prinsipnya. Tidak ada cinta yang membuatmu bahagia selamanya.

Selama ini, Hyukjae tidak pernah menaruh sedikitpun cinta pada semua mantan kekasihnya. Meskipun ada banyak laki-laki tampan yang bersedia melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan cintanya, Hyukjae tidak bergeming sama sekali. Seperti halnya yang selalu dilakukan Choi Siwon, atasannya yang selalu memperlakukannya bak pangeran dalam dongeng. Semua yang dilakukan Siwon selalu membuat Hyukjae tersanjung, tapi sayangnya hati Hyukjae tak bergeming sama sekali.

Choi Siwon adalah laki-laki muda yang tampan dan sukses. Di usianya yang menginjak duapuluh delapan tahun, Siwon sudah mendapatkan posisi utama sebagai presiden direktur di perusahaan besar sekelas Hyundai. Siwon mampu menduduki posisinya sekarang bukan semata-mata karena menggantikan posisi ayah tirinya yang meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan, tapi juga karena kemampuannya mengelola perusahaan yang sudah diakui oleh banyak perusahaan besar yang pernah bekerja sama dengan Hyundai.

Laki-laki tampan, muda, berbakat dan kaya raya bernama Choi Siwon itu adalah tunangan Hyukjae saat ini. Mereka mengawali hubungan asmara tanpa cinta itu sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku kuliah, meskipun Hyukjae tidak pernah menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Siwon tapi Siwon tidak pernah menyerah hingga akhirnya mereka berakhir dengan satu ikatan yang pasti. Pertunangan. Selama berhubungan dengan Siwon, Hyukjae tidak pernah menunjukan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Meski sudah jutaan kata cinta di ucapkan oleh Siwon, tak sekalipun Hyukjae membalas kata-kata cintanya itu. Tapi meskipun begitu Siwon tetap yakin bahwa sesungguhnya Hyukjae mencintainya juga, hanya saja mungkin Hyukjae tidak tahu cara menyampaikan rasa cintanya.

Melihat kegigihan Siwon yang selalu percaya bahwa Hyukjae juga mencintainya, membuat Hyukjae ingin tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Laki-laki modern setampan dan sekaya Siwon masih percaya pada cinta yang pada akhirnya akan membuatnya terluka. Sebenarnya, Hyukjae tidak pernah menginginkan hubungan ini terjadi tapi menolak Siwon yang berkuasa itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Siwon punya segalanya dan Hyukjae bisa mendapatkan segalanya dari Siwon, hubungan simbiosis mutualisme yang sangat menguntungkan pihak Hyukjae. Jadi, Hyukjae tidak punya alasan untuk menolak Siwon. Selain karena Siwon bisa memberikan segalanya, Siwon juga laki-laki super baik yang tidak pernah menyakiti Hyukjae bahkan dengan kata-katanya sekalipun. Apapun yang dilakukan Siwon padanya hanyalah menyanjungnya dan mencintainya seperti orang gila.

"Adikku akan pulang dari Amerika sore nanti dan melanjutkan sekolah di sini."

"Adik tirimu itu, kan?"

"Hm."

Hyukjae tersenyum—palsu—di pangkuan Siwon. Sejak istirahat makan siang, Hyukjae sudah berada di posisinya sekarang. Duduk di pangkuan Siwon sambil menyuapinya.

"Istirahat makan siang akan segera berakhir, tapi aku tidak rela melepaskanmu."

Siwon melirik jam tangan mahalnya sekilas sebelum memeluk tubuh mungil Hyukjae dengan erat. Melihat kelakuan tunangannya yang manja, Hyukjae hanya mampu memutar bola matanya. Setiap jam istirahat makan siang tiba, Siwon memang selalu memintanya datang ke ruangannya dan menyuapinya makan. Tentunya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja, _Sajang-nim_."

Meskipun lengan Siwon terus menahan pinggangnya, Hyukjae tetap memaksa turun dari pangkuan Siwon. Tidak lupa Hyukjae memberikannya kecupan kecil di bibir tebal yang selalu mencumbunya itu sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan presiden direktur yang di tempati kekasihnya sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu, sekretaris Lee!"

"Aku tahu."

.

.

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir satu jam Hyukjae menunggu kedatangan adik tiri kekasihnya itu di bandara, tapi yang di tunggu belum juga menunjukan batang hidung. Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon sambil menyedot Ice Choconya dengan bosan. Dari semua hal yang Hyukjae benci, menunggu adalah yang paling ia benci.<p>

"Adikmu itu naik pesawat atau naik kura-kura? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar rengekan Hyukjae. Jemarinya meraih rambut cokelat Hyukjae lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Pesawatnya _delay_, sayang. Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai. Kau bosan? Mau di antar pulang oleh supir Kim?"

"Tidak mau, aku tidak suka berduaan dengan orang asing tanpa dirimu."

"Kalau begitu sabar sebentar."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa adikmu memutuskan pulang ke Korea? Bukankah sebentar lagi dia lulus?"

Siwon menatap lurus ke arah Hyukjae yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan mata bening berbinar. Tatapan yang sangat disukai Siwon. Sejak awal bertemu, inilah yang membuat Siwon bertekuk lutut pada seorang Lee Hyukjae. Tatapan matanya yang bening dan berbinar benar-benar membuat siapapun terpikat.

"Pergaulannya akan semakin liar jika di biarkan terus di luar negeri. Lagi pula, sejak ayah dan ibu meninggal rumah jadi sangat sepi. Aku merindukan kehadiaran bocah nakal itu di rumah besar kami. Karena sekarang aku sudah mampu membuat perusahaan kembali stabil, aku rasa sudah saatnya menyuruh adikku pulang dan sudah seharusnya juga aku bertanggungjawab padanya sebagai seorang kakak."

"Kau hanya kakak tirinya."

"Setidaknya kami di lahirkan oleh orang yang sama."

Sejak awal berpacaran dengan Siwon, Hyukjae memang sudah tahu seluk-beluk keluarga kekasihnya itu. Siwon dan adiknya memang hanya saudara tiri berbeda ayah, tapi kasih sayang Siwon pada adiknya melebihi kasih sayang seorang kakak pada adik kandungnya. Siwon sangat menyayangi adiknya, bahkan saat Siwon mengirim adiknya untuk sekolah di luar negeri, dia sempat menangis di pelukan Hyukjae karena tidak sanggup melepaskan kepergian adik semata wayangnya itu.

Ayah kandung Siwon meninggal karena sakit yang di deritanya duapuluh tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat usia Siwon baru menginjak delapan tahun. Setelah setahun sejak kematian ayah kandungnya, ibunya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dan di karunia anak laki-laki yang sekarang menjadi adik tiri Siwon. Ayah tirinya adalah seseorang yang hangat dan sangat berbakat dalam mengelola bisnis, dia mampu membangun perusahaan kecil yang di bangun ayahnya menjadi perusahaan yang lebih besar dan sukses. Bahkan Siwon mendapatkan kemampuan berbisnisnya sekarang karena banyak belajar dari ayah tirinya. Meskipun Siwon bukan anak kandungnya, ayah tirinya itu tidak pernah membeda-bedakannya dengan anak kandunganya. Perlakuannya terhadap Siwon dan anak kandungnya selalu sama. Jika Siwon melakukan kesalahan maka ayah tirinya itu akan menegurnya dengan tegas dan jika anak kandungnya yang melakukan kesalahan, maka dia juga tidak akan segan-segan untuk menegurnya.

Meski tidak ada ikatan darah dengan ayah tirinya, Siwon sangat menyayangi dan menghormati ayah tirinya. Selain mengajari banyak hal soal bisnis dan perusahaan, ayah tirinya juga mengajarkannya nilai-nilai kehidupan yang tidak ia dapatkan dari ayah kandungnya. Hari-hari yang Siwon lalui bersama keluarganya sangatlah berkesan dan meninggalkan kenangan yang indah, sampai akhirnya ayah dan ibunya mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang mengakibatkan keduanya meninggal saat itu juga. Kejadian naas itu jelas meninggalkan ingatan buruk untuk Siwon apa lagi adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Setelah kejadian buruk menimpa kedua orangtuanya, Siwon di limpahi tanggung jawab untuk melindungi perusahaan dan adik tirinya. Sementara Siwon melanjutkan apa yang sudah di kerjakan oleh ayah tirinya, ia mengirimkan adiknya ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di sana dan melupakan kejadian buruk di sini. Siwon pikir, ia telah mengambil keputusan yang benar dengan mengirimkan adiknya ke luar negeri. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, adiknya yang dulu sangat pendiam dan jarang bicara itu menjadi sangat agresif dan suka sekali berkelahi. Entah sudah berapa kali Siwon mendapat panggilan dari sekolah adiknya di Amerika dan mendapat peringatan karena ulah adiknya yang mulai kelewat batas itu. Akhirnya, setelah dua tahun membiarkan adiknya hidup bebas, Siwon memutuskan untuk membawa kembali adiknya pulang dan mulai mendidiknya agar kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya.

"_Hyung_!"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya. Siwon tersenyum melihat adiknya yang sekarang terlihat lebih tinggi dan semakin mirip ayahnya. Tanpa banyak kata-kata lagi, Siwon melepaskan rangkulannya pada Hyukjae dan berlari memeluk adik semata wayangnya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Lee Donghae! Kau dasar bocah nakal! Harus ku paksa dan ku ancam tidak akan di kirim uang dulu baru kau mau pulang! Kau pikir kakakmu ini mesin uang? Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"Aku rindu padamu dan kartu ajaibmu, _Hyung_!"

"Dasar bocah nakal! Ngomong-ngomong, kenalkan ini calon kakak iparmu."

Masih dengan senyum yang sumringah, Siwon mengenalkan Hyukjae pada Lee Donghae adik kesayangannya. Sebenarnya Hyukjae pernah bertemu dengan Donghae beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia dan Siwon masih kuliah dulu, tapi waktu itu Hyukjae tidak sempat berkenalan dengannya secara resmi dan baru sekarang di kenalkan secara resmi sebagai tunangan Siwon, kakaknya.

Hyukjae membungkuk ramah pada bocah bermata bening itu. Secara fisik, Siwon dan Donghae memang tidak mirip. Tapi menurut Hyukjae, Siwon dan Donghae memiliki mata yang sama. Bening dan bersinar. Hyukjae rasa, mata yang di miliki oleh Siwon dan Donghae sekarang mungkin di turunkan oleh ibu mereka. Meskipun berbeda ayah, tapi mata mereka benar-benar terlihat sama.

"Dia tidak sesexy yang kau ceritakan padaku."

_Sialan!_

Komentar yang pendek dan mampu membuat Hyukjae meremas gelas plastik yang ada di tangannya.

"Dan kau benar-benar seperti yang kakakmu ceritakan. Bandel dan urakan."

Hyukjae berdecih melihat penampilan Donghae dari atas sampai ke bawah. Bagaimana tidak? Kakaknya seorang presiden direktur yang sangat sukses tapi penampilan Donghae sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa dia adalah adik dari seseorang yang sukses. Wajahnya yang lumayan tampan dan seperti anak-anak itu di hiasi beberapa luka dan sudut bibirnya seperti baru saja terbentur sesuatu. Selain itu, ia membiarkan rambut cokelat gelapnya berantakan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti berandalan.

"Kau pikir kau pantas menjadi pendamping hidup kakakku? Bermimpilah terus!"

Melihat kekasih dan adiknya saling memelototi seperti hendak saling memakan, Siwon menarik Hyukjae ke dalam rangkulannya dan memberikan Donghae tatapan yang tajam.

"Berhentilah bertengkar! Dan kau Lee Donghae, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau berkelahi lagi? Bajingan mana kali ini?"

"Hanya beberapa preman di jalanan. Sudahlah, aku lelah dan ingin segera sampai di kamar."

"Kau akan aku daftarkan di sekolah elit di sini, aku harap kau tidak menimbulkan banyak masalah. Jangan samakan pergaulanmu di Amerika dengan di sini, paham?"

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah dua tahun hidup bersenang-senang di luar negeri sebagai remaja yang bebas dan selalu di dukung secara finansial oleh kakak semata wayangnya, akhirnya Donghae di panggil pulang oleh kakaknya. Donghae bukannya tidak senang kembali ke Korea dan hidup bersama dengan kakak yang sangat ia hormati dan ia sayangi, hanya saja Donghae tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa kakaknya sekarang adalah orang yang sukses dan terkenal. Bukan karena Donghae iri, tapi karena orang-orang di sekitarnya yang selalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan kakaknya dan selalu membicarakan keburukan keluarganya di belakang punggungnya.<p>

Sejak kecil, Donghae memang tidak tertarik dengan bisnis atau sejenisnya. Donghae hanya tertarik mengikuti kakaknya kemana pun dia pergi dan bermain bersamanya. Tidak ada sedikitpun niat merebut posisi kakaknya atau menginginkan kekuasaan kakaknya, yang Donghae inginkan hanyalah hidup bahagia dengan kakaknya tanpa campur tangan bajingan-bajingan berjas yang selalu menjilat kakaknya. Dan salah satu penjilat yang di benci Donghae adalah Lee Hyukjae, tunangan sang kakak.

Melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang sok manja dan selalu bergelayut mesra di lengan kakaknya membuat Donghae muak dan ingin sekali menghajarnya. Donghae membencinya bukan tanpa alasan, bahkan dari cara Hyukjae memandang kakaknya pun Donghae sudah tahu bahwa Hyukjae tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Tatapan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta tidak mungkin sedingin dan sedatar itu.

"Saat di bandara tadi, kau sedikit keterlaluan pada kakak iparmu. Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Donghae beringsut dan menyingkap selimut yang sejak tadi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, saat mendengar suara Siwon. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menatap Siwon yang sekarang sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak menyukai tatapannya. Dia seperti tidak tulus mencintaimu, tatapannya terlalu datar dan dingin. Aku tidak mau dia menyakitimu pada akhirnya."

Siwon ikut menghembuskan nafasnya, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut cokelat gelap Donghae.

"Hyukjae memang seperti itu, dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang menunjukan sisi lembutnya pada setiap orang. Hyukjae juga bukan tipe laki-laki yang mudah di baca kepribadiannya, kau harus mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi agar bisa memahaminya dan merasakan sisi lembutnya."

"Maaf."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Sekarang, kita turun untuk makan malam dan kita obati luka-luka di wajahmu itu."

Bujukan Siwon memang selalu mampu meluluhkan Donghae yang keras kepala. Setelah di bujuk dengan lembut, akhirnya Donghae mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti langkah kaki kakaknya menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah.

"Lama sekali turunnya."

Mata bening Donghae menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bertanya. Donghae pikir, malam ini ia hanya akan makan malam berdua dengan kakaknya tapi ternyata Hyukjae juga ada di sana nampak sedang sibuk menata makanan yang sudah di masak oleh koki khusus di meja makan. Hyukjae benar-benar bertindak seolah-olah dia adalah istri Siwon yang sesungguhnya.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengobati luka di wajahmu. Kakakmu bilang, dia takut menyakitimu bila dia yang mengobatimu."

Masih dengan tatapan bertanya pada Siwon, Donghae terpaksa duduk di hadapan Hyukjae dan membiarkan calon kakak iparnya itu menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Donghae meringis saat telapak tangan Hyukjae yang halus menyentuh lukanya. Rasanya canggung sekali duduk berhadapan tanpa jarak dengan calon kakak iparmu.

"Ini terbentur atau di pukul orang?"

"Di pukul lalu terbentur meja."

"Wajahmu cukup tampan, tapi luka-luka ini membuatmu sedikit menyedihkan."

_Sial!_

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat tidak sengaja mereka saling bertatapan. Donghae tidak percaya, di dunia ini ada laki-laki yang memiliki kulit sehalus Hyukjae. Wajah Hyukjae begitu putih dan bibirnya merah merona alami, menambahkan kesan cantik pada sosok yang sekarang sedang sibuk menutupi luka-luka di wajah Donghae dengan plester.

"T—terima kasih."

Hyukjae tersenyum, kemudian ia mengelus rambut Donghae dengan gemas.

"Selama di sini, jangan membuat kakakmu dan aku susah! Besok aku yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah baru karena kakakmu ada rapat penting yang tidak bisa di tinggal."

Kening Donghae berkerut, bingung. Di hari pertamanya pindah ke sekolah baru, kakaknya justru sibuk dan tidak bisa mengantarnya. Donghae mendengus kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakaknya yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan serius.

"Kau besok sibuk?"

"Maaf, besok aku benar-benar sibuk. Jangan nakal dan patuhi semua kata-kata Hyukjae, mengerti?"

"Hm."

Menjadi adik dari seorang presiden direktur sukses seperti Siwon sangatlah tidak enak. Sekarang, Donghae tidak bisa lagi leluasa berbicara atau bermain bersama kakaknya. Sepanjang hari Siwon akan di sibukkan dengan setumpuk dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani dan tidak punya waktu lebih untuk bermain dengan Donghae.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali, Donghae sudah di bangunkan oleh suara—tidak—merdu Hyukjae. Calon kakak iparnya itu berteriak-teriak seperti ibu-ibu yang baru kerampokan. Hyukjae berjalan kesana kemari mengelilingi kamar luas Donghae dengan sebuah kemeja dan jas sekolah yang Donghae yakini adalah seragam sekolahnya yang baru.<p>

"Pagi-pagi begini kenapa ribut sekali? Berhentilah berputar-putar di kamarku! Kau membuat aku pusing!"

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang membereskan barang-barangmu yang tercecer di mana-mana. Sekarang, cepat mandi dan pakai seragammu sebelum kita kesiangan!"

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Donghae berjalan malas-malasan menuju kamar mandi. Di pagi secerah ini, Donghae ingin sekali kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan kembali bergulung mesra dengan selimut bermotif ikan-ikan kecil miliknya.

"Hyukjae _Hyung_! Aku meninggalkan handuk dan seragamku di tempat tidur, tolong ambilkan kemari."

"Ambil sendiri! Aku masih sibuk merapikan barang-barangmu."

Donghae mendengus, bagaimana bisa ia mengambil sendiri handuknya sementara keadaannya sedang telanjang bulat seperti ini.

"Jadi kau ingin melihatku telanjang, sekarang?"

"A—aku akan aku ambilkan! Kau dasar bocah manja!"

Hyukjae menyerahkan handuk dan seragam Donghae dengan wajah yang ketus.

"Kakakmu terlalu memanjakanmu! Lihat dirimu, apa-apa ingin di layani."

"Pergi kau!"

Setelah melalui pagi yang begitu menghebohkan, akhirnya Donghae sampai di sekolah barunya. Donghae turun dari mobil Hyukjae tanpa memandangnya lagi, bahkan tidak ada ucapan terima kasih atau ucapan basa-basi lainnya. Donghae hanya diam dan turun dari mobil dengan sedikit malas-malasan.

"Kau sudah tahu dimana kelasmu?"

"Ada beberapa teman yang ku kenal bersekolah di sini, kau tidak perlu cemas."

Meskipun Donghae sudah memberitahunya agar tidak cemas, nyatanya Hyukjae tetap mengikutinya turun dari mobil dan ikut masuk ke gedung sekolah yang tentu saja langsung mengundang tatapan dari banyak orang.

"Jangan nakal, aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

Hyukjae mengusak rambut Donghae dan merapikan dasinya. Sekarang Hyukjae sedang bertingkah seperti seorang ibu yang sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti istri yang akan melepaskan suaminya pergi ke kantor. Pemandangan romantis cuma-cuma ini jelas saja mengundang bisik-bisik dari berbagai sudut ruangan. Bagi orang yang tidak mengenal siapa Hyukjae, mungkin akan berpikir bahwa Hyukjae adalah kekasih Donghae.

"Aku tahu, sekarang pergilah. Semua orang sedang memandang ke arah kita, aku tidak nyaman!"

"_Okay_, aku pergi dulu. Ingat! Jangan nakal dan jangan berulah!"

Setelah Hyukjae pergi, Donghae masuk ke kelasnya dan mengundang sorak-sorak dari teman sekelasnya. Donghae tidak mengerti, apa yang perlu di soraki? Memangnya Donghae selebriti? Pada dasarnya Donghae sama saja dengan siswa lainnya, yang membedakan hanyalah status kakaknya saat ini. Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat dan langsung duduk di bangku kosong di belakang tepat di sebelah Jung Yunho dan Cho Kyuhyun yang menjadi teman mainnya sejak kecil.

"Kau bajingan kecil akhirnya kembali juga!"

Yunho menoyor kepala Donghae sebelum memeluknya seperti orang kesetanan. Bagaimanapun, Donghae adalah sahabat terbaiknya selain Kyuhyun dan ia merasa kehilangan saat tiba-tiba saja Donghae memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika.

"Aku kehilangan pesaing belajarku."

Donghae hanya melemparkan senyum pada Kyuhyun yang menyambutnya dengan tenang, berbeda dengan Yunho yang selalu berisik dan _grasak-grusuk_. Sejak kecil, Kyuhyun memang yang paling tenang di antara mereka bertiga.

"Jadi, bagaimana Amerika?"

Mendengar pertanyaan retoris Yunho, Donghae hanya bisa berdecih sambil memukul kepalanya sekuat tenaga. Yunho bertanya seolah-olah dia adalah anak dari pelosok Negara yang tidak pernah ke luar negeri sama sekali. Padahal sebelum Donghae pergi ke Amerika, Yunho adalah orang yang sering berlibur di sana selama liburan musim panas. Anak seorang presiden direktur Jung's Company tidak mungkin tidak tahu-menahu soal Amerika.

"Kau sedang meledekku sekarang? Kau bahkan tahu lebih banyak soal Amerika!"

"Aku hanya tahu soal berlibur tapi tidak tahu rasanya menetap di sana? Sudah berapa banyak orang yang kau tiduri?

Pertanyaan vulgar Yunho barusan mengundang tatapan mematikan dari Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Di tengah-tengah kelas yang sedang berlangsung, Yunho menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia tanyakan. Dan sekali lagi, Yunho mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya. Kali ini, Kyuhyun ikut serta memukul kepalanya dengan buka matematikanya yang tebal.

"Kau pikir aku hidup bebas tanpa pengawasan? Kakakku selalu mengawasiku! Dasar bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau datang dengan sekretaris kakakmu?"

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara. Donghae lebih suka mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah bertanya macam-macam seperti yang Yunho lakukan. Laki-laki tampan berkaca mata itu selalu membicarakan hal yang rasional dan tidak pernah aneh-aneh.

"Oh, itu karena kakakku ada rapat penting hari ini. Jadi dia mengantarku dan siang nanti dia akan menjemputku."

"Setiap hari?"

"Hanya hari ini, besok aku sudah mendapatkan surat ijin mengemudiku dan aku akan membawa mobilku sendiri!"

Baik Yunho maupun Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Mereka menatap Donghae horror saat Donghae mengatakan soal mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Di Korea ini, siapa yang tidak tahu kemampuan Donghae dalam berkendara? Donghae memang mendapatkan surat ijin berkendaranya secara legal, dia juga mengikuti prosedur yang ada, tapi kemampuannya berkendara di jalanan sungguh mengerikan. Jika masih ingin berumur panjang, sebaiknya tidak membiarkan Donghae berkendara sendiri.

"Kalian boleh menumpang di mobilku nanti."

Kyuhyun dan Yunho langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak usah! Kami bisa naik mobil kami sendiri."

.

.

* * *

><p>Tepat pukul dua siang, Hyukjae benar-benar datang menjemput Donghae. Lagi-lagi Hyukjae bertingkah seolah-olah dia adalah istri dan kakak ipar yang baik. Sebenarnya kalau Donghae boleh jujur, ia merasa risih saat harus berduaan dengan Hyukjae. Bukan karena Donghae membencinya, tapi karena perhatian Hyukjae yang berlebihan membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Donghae bukan lagi anak-anak yang perlu di perhatikan setiap detailnya, sekarang Donghae laki-laki berusia sembilanbelas tahun yang sudah bisa membedakan mana yang salah dan mana yang benar.<p>

"Kita akan langsung ke kantor kakakmu dan makan siang bersama."

"Hm."

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu? Aku dengar kau satu kelas dengan Jung Yunho dan Cho Kyuhyun, benar?"

"Lumayan. Ya, aku satu kelas lagi dengan mereka. Oh, besok tidak perlu mengantarku lagi karena Siwon _Hyung_ sudah mengurus surat ijin mengemudiku. Mulai besok aku akan membawa mobilku sendiri."

Tidak ada jawaban, Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyuman tipis yang entah kenapa tampak manis sekali.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai kakakku? Mencintainya sebagai Choi Siwon, bukan sebagai presiden direktur yang sukses."

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu yang satu itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Donghae berdecih, ia sudah tahu jawaban Hyukjae akan seperti itu. Donghae yakin, Hyukjae tidak benar-benar mencintai kakaknya.

"Kau bukan berasal dari keluarga susah, ayah dan ibumu pengelola restoran mahal yang sudah memiliki cabang di berbagai kota. Aku rasa, uang bukanlah tujuan utamamu. Kau memiliki dendam pada kakakku?"

Hyukjae menepikan mobilnya, ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Donghae yang terdengar mengintimidasi itu. Setelah menepikan mobilnya Hyukjae menatap Donghae serius, mungkin sudah saatnya ia menganggap calon adik iparnya itu sebagai laki-laki dewasa dan tidak meremehkannya.

"Aku memutuskan bertunangan dengan kakakmu memang bukan karena aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi, aku juga tidak menginginkan hartanya. Untuk apa? Aku sudah memiliki segalanya. Dendam? Aku tidak memiliki dendam apapun padanya, kenapa aku harus mendendam pada laki-laki yang selalu menyanjungku dan memperlakukan aku dengan baik?"

"Lalu apa alasanmu?"

"Aku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya, dia laki-laki yang baik. Aku memang orang yang seperti ini, aku tidak pernah menaruh banyak cinta pada seseorang. Bukan karena aku trauma pada cinta atau pernah terluka karena cinta, aku hanya berusaha melindungi diriku sendiri agar tidak terluka karena cinta. Orang yang terlalu larut dalam cinta adalah orang yang lemah, cinta itu omong kosong dan hanya akan memberimu luka pada akhirnya."

Jawaban Hyukjae benar-benar unik, bahkan Donghae hanya bisa menatapnya tidak percaya dan kehilangan semua kata-katanya. Di dunia ini, ternyata ada laki-laki senaif Hyukjae yang tidak mau jatuh cinta.

"Jadi kau belum pernah mengalami yang namanya cinta pertama? Kau laki-laki dingin yang mengerikan."

"Setidaknya karena aku yang seperti ini, aku tidak pernah membuat diriku sendiri terluka karena cinta."

Setelah obrolan mereka selesai, Hyukjae kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Sementara itu Donghae masih memandangi Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Donghae melihat Hyukjae sebagai laki-laki aneh yang takut jatuh cinta dan terlalu berlebihan. Dia melindungi dirinya sendiri seolah-olah cinta adalah penyakit yang akan membuatnya mati.

"Kakakmu sudah menunggu, masuklah duluan aku menyusul setelah memarkirkan mobil."

Donghae bergegas turun dari mobil tapi sebelum itu, ia mencengkram lengan Hyukjae dan memaksanya untuk menatap ke dalam mata cokelat hazelnya.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu yang menganggap cinta itu sesuatu yang mengerikan, tapi aku peduli pada kakakku yang sangat mencintaimu. Aku harap, kau tidak akan menyakiti kakakku. Setidaknya, berikan dia sedikit cinta karena dia telah mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Bawa cerita baru lagi ^^<strong>

**seperti biasa, saya ingin tahu tanggapannya dulu. ini layak lanjut apa ngga?**

**sebelumnya maaf karena gak bisa memenuhi keinginan kalian untuk bikin sekuel Way Back Into Love ^^ saya biasanya kl bikin sekuel suka aneh dan malah gak rame jadi ngebosenin gitu ceritanya ^^**

**nah, sebagai permintaan maaf saya bawa fanfict baru aja hehehe semoga suka ya sama ceritanya ^^**

**review, ya?**

**thank you dan love you ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	2. Stupid Love!

**BROTHER-IN-LAW**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Drama  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**MAINSTREAM STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**The love that I want can't happen without you**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Rutinitas Hyukjae setelah resmi menjadi tunangan Siwon tetap sama. Hyukjae tetap harus datang ke rumah Siwon untuk membuatkan sarapan dan menyiapkan setelan jas yang akan di pakainya ke kantor hari ini. Entah itu pekerjaan sekretaris atau calon istri, Hyukjae tidak mau ambil pusing yang jelas Hyukjae telah melakukan semua itu bahkan sebelum Siwon memintanya untuk menjadi tunangannya. Hari ini, setelah adik semata wayang Siwon pulang dari Amerika, pekerjaan rutin Hyukjae bertambah. Selain harus membangunkan Siwon dan menyiapkan segala keperluannya, ia juga harus membangunkan adiknya dan menyiapkan keperluannya juga.<p>

Setelah mengantarkan Donghae ke sekolah pagi ini, Hyukjae kembali ke kantor untuk menyusun semua jadwal Siwon dan mengatur beberapa pertemuan dengan klien penting. Pukul dua tepat setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, Hyukjae kembali ke sekolah Donghae untuk menjemputnya dan langsung makan siang bersama Siwon di restoran dekat kantor. Sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukan Hyukjae sekarang adalah mencoba untuk membangun suasana keluarga harmonis. Meskipun Hyukjae tidak mencintai Siwon dengan sepenuh hati, setidaknya Hyukjae ingin membuat Siwon dan adiknya merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Tapi ternyata, usaha yang dilakukan Hyukjae justru mengundang pertanyaan intimidasi dari adik sang kekasih. Saat di perjalanan dari sekolah Donghae menuju kantor Siwon, Donghae menanyakan hal yang menurut Hyukjae sangat pribadi dan sedikit mengintimidasi. Mungkin benar kata Siwon, Donghae bukan anak-anak lagi dan sekarang dia sudah mampu menilai orang di sekitarnya. Saat di tanya apakah Hyukjae mencintai Siwon atau tidak oleh Donghae, Hyukjae menjawabnya dengan jujur. Tidak ada yang ia sembunyikan dan jawaban yang ia berikan pada Donghae adalah kebenaran. Untuk apa membohongi calon adik iparnya? Toh Siwon, sebagai calon suami Hyukjae juga sudah tahu soal perasaan Hyukjae yang sesungguhnya.

"Mulai besok Hyukjae akan tinggal di rumah kita."

Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum saat Siwon mengumumkan keputusannya pada Donghae yang nampak sedikit kaget. Hyukjae sama sekali tidak terkejut saat Siwon memintanya untuk pindah ke rumah besar miliknya dengan alasan agar Hyukjae tidak bolak-balik setiap pagi untuk membangunkannya dan menyiapkan segala keperluannya. Sebenarnya selain alasan yang satu itu, Siwon juga khusus meminta Hyukjae pindah agar ada yang memperhatikan adiknya. Selama ini Siwon selalu sibuk di kantor dan berpergian ke luar negeri untuk mengurusi bisnis, jadi ia perlu seseorang untuk menjaga adiknya di rumah.

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk menjagamu selama aku berpergian, lagi pula tidak lama lagi dia akan menjadi istriku. Jadi pindah ke rumah kita sekarang atau nanti, itu sama saja."

"Lalu bagaimana pekerjaannya sebagai sekretarismu?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus. Hyukjae juga sempat menanyakan hal itu pada Siwon dan Siwon menjawab dengan enteng bahwa Hyukjae tidak perlu lagi bekerja _full time_. Maksudnya, Siwon akan merekrut sekretaris baru untuk menemaninya berpergian ke luar negeri dan Hyukjae tetap menjadi sekretarisnya di kantor untuk mengatur semua jadwalnya. Siwon tahu, Hyukjae tidak akan setuju jika di suruh berhenti kerja total.

"Dia hanya akan bekerja jika dia mau. Dia sekretaris pribadiku di kantor dan di rumah, aku sudah menyiapkan sekretaris baru untuk menemaniku berpergian ke luar negeri."

"Hyukjae _Hyung_ tidak cemburu?"

"Aku cemburu!"

Hyukjae yang sedari tadi diam saja, akhirnya angkat bicara. Semakin lama Donghae semakin menyebalkan. Kenapa dia harus menanyakan pertanyaan retoris yang tidak penting? Meskipun Hyukjae tidak sepenuhnya menaruh hati untuk Siwon, bukan berarti Hyukjae tidak memiliki rasa cemburu sedikitpun! Hyukjae tidak suka saat ada orang asing yang dekat-dekat dengan calon suaminya. Terlebih jika orang itu menunjukan rasa tertariknya pada Siwon.

"Aku sangat cemburu! Kakakmu itu laki-laki yang paling diinginkan di seluruh Korea dan sekarang dia merekrut sekretaris baru untuk menemaninya ke luar negeri. Rasanya aku ingin membakar perusahaan agar dia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun dengan orang asing!"

Siwon dan Donghae menatap Hyukjae, _ngeri_. Pasalnya, laki-laki manis itu berbicara sambil menusuk-nusukan garpunya ke daging _steak_ yang menjadi menu makan siang mereka.

"A—aku tidak akan macam-macam."

"Kakakku orang yang setia."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang, lanjutkan makan siang kalian!"

.

.

* * *

><p>Kepindahan Hyukjae ke rumah Siwon bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu di besar-besarkan karena hampir setiap hari Hyukjae mampir kemari dan tak jarang Hyukjae menginap untuk menemani Siwon yang katanya selalu kesepian jika tidur sendirian. Tapi entah kenapa, kedua kakak-beradik ini tetap menyiapkan pesta penyambutan untuk Hyukjae. Rumah yang besarnya tidak masuk akal itu di sulap menjadi ruangan pesta yang sungguh kekanak-kanakan di mata Hyukjae, rasanya seperti merayakan pesta ulangtahun anak berusia lima tahun. Hyukjae tidak menginginkan pesta penyambutan ini tapi melihat wajah sumringah Siwon, Hyukjae jadi ikut terbawa suasana dan menikmati pesta konyol ini.<p>

"Aku harap kau tidak menjadi kakak ipar yang galak dan suka mengatur."

Donghae berbicara dengan ketus dan sok galak, berbanding terbalik dengan dandanannya hari ini yang seperti anak-anak. Topi pesta dan balon di tangannya membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan jauh dari _image_ berandalan yang biasa melekat padanya.

"Hanya jika kau bersikap baik dan tidak berkelahi lagi, aku akan menjadi kakak ipar yang paling baik."

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Siwon merangkul pinggang Hyukjae posesif. Rupanya, ia tidak mau kalah dengan adiknya.

"Aku akan menjadi yang terbaik untukmu."

Wajah ketus Donghae berubah menjadi masam. Donghae tidak suka melihat interaksi Hyukjae dengan kakaknya yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan dan sedikit menggelikan itu.

"Aku akan tidur duluan! Selamat malam."

Donghae beranjak dari kursi dan menaikan nada bicaranya saat Hyukjae dan Siwon hampir saja berciuman di hadapannya.

"Selamat malam."

"Mau melanjutkannya?"

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur."

Dari apa yang Hyukjae lihat, Donghae sepertinya tidak menyukai interaksi intim antara dirinya dan kakaknya. Hyukjae berdecih, sepertinya hari-harinya sebagai calon istri Siwon di sini akan sedikit sulit karena kehadiran Donghae. Meluluhkan hati adik iparnya ternyata tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan dan keinginan Hyukjae untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga harmonis juga sepertinya akan sulit tercapai karena Donghae akan sulit ia kendalikan.

"Mau kemana?"

Siwon menahan lengan Hyukjae saat Hyukjae beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Hyukjae mendesah pelan, ia pikir Siwon sudah terlelap tadi.

"Ke kamar adikmu, sepertinya dia marah."

"Sudahlah."

"Jika dia di biarkan dia akan semakin memberontak. Kau tidak tahu? Berandalan macam adikmu itu harus di beri perhatian yang lebih."

Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya di lengan Hyukjae dengan sedikit tidak rela, wajah tampannya memberengut.

"Aku akan sangat cemburu jika kau terlalu perhatian padanya."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya akan memperhatikannya seperlunya saja."

"Cepat kembali."

"Hm."

Hyukjae tidak tahu, apakah harus merasa was-was atau senang saat Siwon menunjukan rasa cemburunya. Yang hyukjae tahu, ia harus menjaga perasaan Siwon karena Hyukjae tahu bahwa Siwon adalah orang yang sangat posesif. Di balik kepribadiannya yang tenang dan lembut, Siwon memilki sisi gelap yang mengerikan. Dulu, di awal mereka berpacaran Hyukjae sempat mengajukan ingin putus pada Siwon karena alasan bosan dan Siwon menunjukan reaksi yang tidak terduga. Hari itu Siwon berteriak dan melukai dirinya sendiri di depan Hyukjae. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya selain Hyukjae. Sejak hari itu, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk kembali pada Siwon. Mencoba untuk mencintainya meski tidak sepenuh hati.

Katakanlah Hyukjae melakukan semua ini karena terpaksa, tapi mau bagaimanapun Siwon adalah sahabatnya sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Hyukjae tidak mungkin membiarkan sahabatnya melukai dirinya sendiri hanya karena hal yang sepele. Jika memang keberadaan Hyukjae bisa membuat Siwon nyaman maka Hyukjae akan terus berada di sampingnya karena jujur saja, Hyukjae juga mulai merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Siwon.

"Donghae, boleh aku masuk?"

Hyukjae mengetuk pintuk kamar Donghae dengan hati-hati, tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam. Masih dengan gerakan yang hati-hati, Hyukjae menarik kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam meski tanpa seijin Donghae.

"Mau apa?"

"Kau marah? Maaf kalau kepindahanku kesini membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Kenapa harus marah? Itu hakmu. Aku hanya lelah."

Donghae beringsut turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyuruh Hyukjae duduk di sofa biru laut yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan sambil menatap lurus ke arah Donghae.

"Pernahkah kau jatuh cinta sebelumnya? Atau setidaknya, pernahkah kau merasakan getaran-getaran di hatimu saat kau berdekatan dengan seseorang?"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada hal seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja!"

Entah akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Hyukjae berpikir sejenak, mengingat lagi apakah ia pernah merasakan hal-hal yang di sebutkan Donghae. Saat Hyukjae masih duduk di bangku sekolah, ada banyak orang yang mendekatinya bahkan hingga menyatakan cinta. Tapi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil menarik perhatian Hyukjae. Hyukjae juga pernah berpacaran beberapa kali dengan teman-teman sekolahnya, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu membuat Hyukjae berdebar.

_Cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

Hyukjae belum pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Yang Hyukjae rasakan pada saat itu hanya perasaan suka, sekedar suka biasa. Tidak ada yang lebih apalagi cinta.

"Aku belum pernah merasakan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Lalu apa kakakku pernah membuat berdebar?"

"Hm, sedikit? Saat dia mencoba menyentuhku lebih jauh. Begini, aku tegaskan sekali lagi. Aku bukannya tidak mencintai kakakmu sama sekali, aku mencintainya meski tidak sepenuh hati, aku ingin berada di sampingnya dan menemaninya karena dia laki-laki yang baik. Cukup?"

"Apa hal seperti ini bisa membuatmu berdebar?"

Sedetik kemudian Donghae menarik pinggang Hyukjae dan memagut bibir tipisnya dengan paksa. Hyukjae membulatkan matanya sempurna dan langsung mendorong tubuh Donghae agar menjauh darinya. Ini gila! Yang barusan dilakukan Donghae adalah sebuah kegilaan dan hal yang tidak wajar!

"Kau—kau kurang ajar! Kau tidak apa yang barusan kau lakukan itu hal yang kurang ajar?"

Hyukjae melayangkan tangannya hendak menampar Donghae, tapi kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya kembali dan mengurungkan niatnya. Hyukjae ingat, ia tidak boleh menggunakan kekerasan pada bocah seperti Donghae. Donghae akan semakin kurang ajar jika dikasari. Hyukjae menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Sangat perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada kakakmu soal ini, kau akan habis di hajar olehnya jika aku mengatakan hal ini padanya. Aku harap kau merubah sikap kurang ajarmu itu dan jangan pernah samakan pergaulanmu di Amerika dan di sini. Mengerti?"

"Kalau kau mau mengadu pada Siwon _Hyung_ juga aku tidak masalah. Kita lihat, siapa yang akan di bela olehnya."

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong, Lee Donghae!"

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk dan nafas yang masih memburu karena menahan marah, Hyukjae keluar dari kamar Donghae. Hyukjae membanting pintu kamar Donghae sekencang-kencangnya, tidak peduli jika Siwon akan terbangun karena perbuatannya itu.

_Bocah sialan!_

Hyukjae memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut dan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_Kau memang membuatku berdebar, berdebar karena marah. Brengsek!_

.

.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasanya, sebelum matahari menampakan wujudnya Hyukjae sudah bangun dan menyiapkan segala keperluan Siwon sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Mulai dari dasi hingga sepatu sudah Hyukjae siapkan, bahkan Hyukjae juga menyiapkan jam tangan yang akan di pakai oleh Siwon hari ini. Setelah menyiapkan semua keperluan Siwon, Hyukjae masuk ke kamar Donghae untuk menyiapkan keperluannya juga. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Donghae masih bergelung nyaman di dalam selimutnya saat Hyukjae masuk ke sana.<p>

"Bangun!"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Donghae bergerak. Hyukjae mendengus lalu menghampiri tempat tidur Donghae dan kemudian mengguncangkan tubuhnya agar terbangun dari tidur nyamannya.

"Aku bilang, bangun! Dasar pemalas!"

Berhasil. Donghae bergerak, ia menyingkapkan selimutnya tapi kemudian ia menarik lengan Hyukjae hingga membuat Hyukjae jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Donghae.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Sialan! Dasar brengsek!"

"Kakakmu akan benar-benar menghajarmu, dasar kau bocah kurang ajar!"

Hyukjae menarik diri dari tubuh Donghae lalu memukulinya dengan brutal. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Apa? Kakak ipar yang baik? Lupakan! Semakin Hyukjae bersikap lembut, semakin Donghae kurang ajar padanya.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang? Jangan samakan pergaulanmu di Amerika dan di sini!"

"_You're so tasty_. _I mean, your lips_."

Hyukjae bersumpah, ia melihat seringain berbahaya di bibir Donghae saat bocah itu bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Seringain yang mampu membuat Hyukjae bergidik, _ngeri_.

_Brengsek!_

Karena tidak tahan lama-lama di kamar Donghae, Hyukjae meninggalkan seragam Donghae begitu saja di lantai dan tergesa-gesa turun untuk menemui Siwon di meja makan. Lagi-lagi Hyukjae merasa nafasnya sedikit memburu dan sulit di atur. Lee donghae, benar-benar bocah setan yang suka sekali membuatnya naik pitam.

"Bocah malas itu sudah bangun?"

"Sudah, dia sedang mandi sekarang."

Hyukjae tersenyum canggung saat melihat Siwon tersenyum manis ke arahnya, menunjukan dua lesung pipi yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Dia biasa di manjakan, apa-apa selalu dilayani jadi mungkin sedikit merepotkan."

"Apa bedanya denganmu? Kau juga sama, apa-apa harus aku siapkan. Kau bahkan tidak tahu cara memakai dasi."

"Apa aku menganggu?"

Suara Donghae memutuskan kontak mata Siwon dan Hyukjae. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae yang sedang berusaha mengikat dasi sekolahnya.

"Apa tidak ada dasi yang praktis? Kenapa aku harus mengikat ini sendiri! Membuat kesal saja!"

Tanpa di perintah lagi, Hyukjae beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Donghae yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya. Jemari terampilnya meraih dasi yang tersampir di leher Donghae lalu melingkarkannya di leher Donghae dengan hati-hati dan mengikatkannya.

"Kau dan kakakmu benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa aku, kalian berdua sama-sama manja. Lihat kalian, mengikat dasi saja kalian tidak bisa!"

Donghae mengangkat bahu tak acuh, "Salahkan ayah dan ibu yang selalu memanjakan kami."

"Mobil yang aku inginkan belum datang hari ini, apa Hyukjae _Hyung_ bisa mengantarkan aku ke sekolah lagi?"

Siwon dan Hyukjae bertukar pandang. Memang benar, Donghae sudah mendapatkan surat ijin mengemudinya tapi kemudian Donghae tiba-tiba menginginkan mobil baru dan tidak mau mengendarai mobil Audi putih miliknya. Donghae bilang, dia ingin menggunakan mobil Audi hitam yang sama dengan Siwon dan mau tidak mau, Siwon harus menuruti kemauan Donghae yang satu itu. Siwon menelepon salah satu pegawainya dan memintanya untuk membawakan mobil baru untuk Donghae tapi sampai hari ini mobil itu belum sampai juga di halaman rumah mereka.

"Baiklah, biar Hyukjae yang mengantarkanmu ke sekolah hari ini. Aku ada kunjungan ke cabang perusahaan di luar kota jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu. Ingat, jangan nakal di sekolah."

"_Okay_."

Seringain itu lagi. Hyukjae bersumpah, ia melihat Donghae menatapnya dan menyeringai berbahaya saat Siwon sedang sibuk menikmati sarapannya. Habislah sudah, Donghae pasti sedang merencakan sesuatu sekarang.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa potong roti Siwon langsung berpamitan pada Hyukjae dan Donghae. Siwon mengecup singkat bibir Hyukjae dan mengacak rambut Donghae sambil terus mengingatkannya agar tidak membuat masalah di sekolah.

"Kita berangkat sekarang? Aku tidak mau terlambat dan kau juga harus langsung ke kantor, bukan?"

Hyukjae duduk di mobilnya, tidak nyaman. Sejak tadi Donghae terus saja memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bahkan tadi Donghae sempat membuatnya terkejut karena tiba-tiba memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae pikir, Donghae akan tiba-tiba menciumnya lagi tapi ternyata dia hanya menarik sabuk pengaman untuk Hyukjae.

_Sial!_

"Berhenti memandangiku!"

"Kenapa? Kau gugup di pandangi oleh laki-laki setampan aku?"

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman!"

"Oh, aku pikir kau laki-laki yang tidak pernah merasakan apapun."

"Sudah sampai! Turunlah, cepat!"

"Tidak mau ikut masuk seperti kemarin?"

Hyukjae berdecih. Bocah ini sedang mencoba main-main rupanya.

"Turun sebelum aku menendangmu, Lee Donghae!"

"_Okay, bye. See you soon, honey_."

Nafas Hyukjae tercekat. Hampir saja Hyukjae tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat lagi-lagi Donghae memajukan tubuhnya dan berbisik tepat di telinganya yang sangat sensitif, wajah dan telinga Hyukjae otomatis merona merah. Hyukjae hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati ketika melihat wajah puas Donghae, bocah itu menenteng tasnya sambil terus tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Hyukjae.

_Kubunuh kau! Dasar bocah sialan!_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, yo<em>! Kenapa datang dengan sekretaris kakakmu lagi? Mobilmu mana?"

Donghae tersenyum suringah menyambut Yunho, sahabatnya yang sama-sama baru datang itu. Hari ini, suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik. Entah kenapa Donghae seperti menemukan kepuasan tersendiri saat menggoda kakak iparnya yang sok dingin itu, yang katanya tidak pernah berdebar dan tidak pernah jatuh cinta.

Ayolah, jangan panggil dirinya Lee Donghae kalau tidak bisa membuat kakak iparnya itu salah tingkah. Saat di Amerika ada ribuan orang yang rela mengantri hanya untuk makan siang dengannya, bahkan ada pula yang rela menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Donghae secara cuma-cuma.

"Belum datang. Aku minta mobil baru pada kakakku."

"Kau benar-benar bajingan kecil yang tahu cara memanfaatkan kakakmu, huh?"

"Aku hanya menagih janjinya. Dia bilang, jika aku mau pulang ke Korea dia akan membelikan aku mobil baru. Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Jangan bertanya seolah-olah kau tidak mengenal si kutu buku itu. Dia sudah datang duluan dan aku yakin sekarang dia sedang berkencan dengan buku matematikanya yang setebal mukamu."

"Sialan!"

Donghae dan Yunho langsung menutup mulut mereka dan menghentikan obrolan mereka saat sampai di kelas. Bukan karena mereka kesiangan atau karena mereka melihat setan di pagi buta seperti ini tapi mereka melihat sesuatu yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari setan manapun.

Saat ini, di kelas yang masih sepi itu ada dua orang sedang berbagi kehangatan. Memadu kasih. Entah Donghae dan Yunho yang salah lihat atau memang mereka sedang berada di alam mimpi, mereka tidak tahu. Yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah, Cho Kyuhyun, sahabat mereka yang tumbuh bersama mereka sejak kecil itu sedang memangku seorang laki-laki manis yang hampir telanjang dan bibir tebalnya sedang sibuk mencumbui bagian depan si laki-laki manis. Yunho memegangi lengan Donghae karena kakinya tiba-tiba lemas dan kepalanya mendadak pusing. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun yang di kenal sangat tenang dan tidak pernah terlihat berkencan dengan siapapun itu sedang mencumbu seseorang di kelas! Di kelas! Di sekolah! Pagi-pagi buta!

"Kau melihat apa yang aku lihat? Tidak, aku pasti sudah gila! Kau tidak melihat apapun, kan?"

"Aku melihatnya."

Dengan santai Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho di lengannya, membiarkan laki-laki tinggi itu jatuh di lantai. Donghae berjalan dengan tenang menuju meja Kyuhyun yang terletak di paling belakang itu. Donghae menunjukan seringaiannya lalu sengaja menggebrak meja Kyuhyun hingga membuat kedua insan yang sedang berpagutan itu tersentak kaget.

"Jadi ini yang tiap pagi kau lakukan di kelas?"

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu merapikan rambut cokelat madunya yang acak-acakan karena di remas oleh laki-laki manis yang masih duduk di pangkuannya itu. Laki-laki manis itu tertunduk malu sambil mengancingkan kemejanya yang hampir terlepas.

"Aku—aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini. I—ni—itu—hm, maksudku—"

Donghae menahan tawanya saat melihat Kyuhyun gelagapan dan tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan benar. Sekarang, laki-laki manis yang ada di pangkuan Kyuhyun itu sudah lari terbirit-birit dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Donghae seperti apa.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau selalu memukulku dan mengatakan aku adalah laki-laki termesum karena _making out_ dengan Jaejoong di mobil. Sekarang lihat dirimu, kau _making out_ di kelas! Siapa yang lebih parah? Siapa yang lebih mesum?"

Yunho yang entah kapan sudah ada di hadapan Kyuhyun itu langsung memaki Kyuhyun sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja, hiperbola. Yunho benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya, sahabatnya yang terkenal dingin dan kutu buku itu ketahuan _making out_ di kelas.

"Aku—aku—tidak sering melakukan itu. Dia menggodaku duluan dan aku tergoda. Maksudku, pada dasarnya dia memang sangat menggoda, ah entahlah! Aku tidak tahu!"

"Siapa dia?"

"Lee Sungmin. Siswa kelas sebelah."

"Kelas 3-2?"

"Sejak kapan kalian memulainya? Maksudku sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Tiga bulan yang lalu."

Baik Donghae maupun Yunho hanya mampu memejamkan mata sambil menggeleng pelan. Sudah tiga bulan dan Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun soal hubungannya. Sahabat macam apa?

"Tunggu."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah ide gila melintas di kepalanya.

"Aku dapat ide untuk mengerjainya."

Yunho dan Kyuhyun saling bertukar pandang.

"Mengerjai? Siapa?"

"Laki-laki dingin seperti Kyuhyun saja bisa luluh karena godaan dan sentuhan. Kenapa aku tidak mencobanya?"

"Mencoba apa? Hei!"

_How about teasing your brother-in-law and make him moan your name crazily?_

.

.

* * *

><p>Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Donghae hanya diam dan terkadang menyeringai. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya karena tidak biasanya Donghae tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Donghae memang berandalan dan sedikit pemalas, tapi soal belajar Donghae tidak pernah malas-malasan. Itu sebabnya Donghae selalu berada di ranking 2 besar bersama Kyuhyun.<p>

"Dia tiba-tiba jadi gila karena melihatmu _making out_ barusan."

Yunho berbisik pada Kyuhyun, tatapannya tidak lepas dari Donghae yang masih diam dan tiba-tiba menyeringai mengerikan.

"Jangan di bahas lagi, sialan!"

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring. Setelah guru keluar, siswa-siwa berdesakan berebut ingin keluar duluan. Yunho dan Kyuhyun tidak ikut berpartisipasi dengan teman-teman mereka yang sudah berburu makanan di kantin sekolah, mereka hanya diam sambil memandangi Donghae yang entah sedang melamunkan apa.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku—"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Lee Sungmin memanggilmu, dia di seret oleh Kim Jungmo ke gudang belakang."

Donghae tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba seseorang dari kelas Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun keluar. Kyuhyun berlari secepat angin saat nama Kim Jungmo di sebut, diikuti oleh Donghae dan Yunho di belakang.

Semua penghuni sekolah sudah tahu, Kim Jungmo selalu menginginkan Sungmin tapi Sungmin lebih memilih Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Jungmo naik pitam. Jungmo tidak suka seseorang yang sudah ia klaim sebagai miliknya di rebut oleh orang lain.

"Lepaskan dia, bajingan!"

Kyuhyun menggeram saat melihat Jungmo sedang mencengkram kerah kemeja Sungmin. Matanya merah dan siap-siap menerjang Jungmo, tapi Donghae menahannya. Donghae lebih dulu maju dan menghajar Jungmo. Bagi Donghae, tidak masalah jika ia yang bermasalah toh sejak awal _image_nya memang sudah jelek dan di cap sebagai berandalan. Tapi jika itu Kyuhyun, maka akan jadi masalah yang sangat besar. Kyuhyun adalah siswa yang terkenal dengan _image_ baik, jika dia menghajar Kim Jungmo saat ini maka hancur sudah reputasinya sebagai siswa baik-baik.

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menyentuh milik temanku seenaknya?"

Jungmo yang tidak terima sudut bibirnya terluka membalas pukulan Donghae dan perkelahian itu pun tidak dapat terhindarkan. Akhirnya, Donghae sudah di wanti-wanti oleh kakaknya agar tidak membuat masalah justru membuat masalah lagi. Kebiasaannya saat di Amerika tidak bisa ia hilangkan, saat marah dan tidak suka pada seseorang Donghae akan main hajar dan tidak bisa membicarakan masalahnya baik-baik.

Karena perkelahian yang sudah terlanjur terjadi dan membuat seluruh sekolah heboh, guru konseling terpaksa memanggil Siwon ke sekolah sebagai wali Donghae. Tapi hari itu Siwon sedang ada di luar kota, jadi terpaksa Hyukjae yang harus datang ke sekolah menggantikan Siwon.

"Bukankah sudah sering aku ingatkan agar tidak membuat masalah di sekolah? Kau tidak tahu siapa kakakmu? Kalau terus bersikap seperti ini, kakakmu akan jadi bahan pembicaraan di media!"

Sudut bibir dan kedua pipi Donghae masih berdenyut sakit karena pukulan Jungmo tadi dan sekarang ia malah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Hyukjae, membuat luka-lukanya semakin berdenyut sakit.

"Bisa kau menunda omelanmu untuk nanti di rumah? Seluruh wajahku sakit sekali."

Hyukjae memukul setir mobilnya, melapiaskan kekesalannya pada Donghae yang acuh seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Salah siapa berkelahi? Jika tidak mau sakit, jangan berkelahi! Berapa kali harus aku bilang? Jika ada masalah dengan temanmu, jangan gunakan kekerasan dan bicarakan baik-baik! Apa telingamu bermasalah hingga tidak bisa mendengar apa yang selalu aku dan kakakmu katakan? Kau seharusnya—"

Terhenti.

Hyukjae tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi karena tiba-tiba Donghae membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Aku bilang, tunda omelanmu. Sekarang, bantu aku mengobati luka-luka ini!"

Donghae sadar sepenuhnya, apa yang dia lakukan pada calon kakak iparnya adalah kesalahan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua terjadi karena Hyukjae yang terus-terusan bersikap angkuh dan sok membenci cinta. Hyukjae selalu mengatakan hal-hal kasar soal cinta tapi kenyataannya, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya saat Donghae melakukan kontak fisik dengannya.

"Kali ini kenapa kau berkelahi?"

"Dia mengganggu kekasih temanku."

"Apa itu sebuah alasan yang masuk akal?"

Meski Hyukjae sudah berhenti mengomel dan mulai mengobati luka-luka di wajah Donghae, mulutnya tetap tidak bisa diam dan terus melontarkan pertanyaan yang menurut Donghae sangat menyebalkan dan membuatnya kesal.

"Kau adik dari seorang presiden direktur perusahaan besar, sebaiknya kau jaga kelakuanmu dan jangan pernah terlibat perkelahian dengan siapapun."

"Menjelaskan hal yang berkaitan dengan cinta padamu hanya akan membuatku lelah. Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya saat kekasihmu di sentuh orang lain karena kau tidak mengerti apa itu cinta!"

Hyukjae menekan luka di sudut bibir Donghae dengan jemari lentiknya, bocah di hadapannya ini selalu saja meremehkannya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengintimidasi. Selama ini Hyukjae sudah bersabar dengan menahan amarahnya dan selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, tapi sepertinya bocah semacam Donghae tidak bisa di beri perhatian dan di perlakukan dengan baik.

"Sakit!"

"Sama! Kau juga selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan!"

.

.

* * *

><p>"Besok aku akan ke Osaka, mungkin akan sedikit lama karena berhubungan dengan perusahaan <em>trading<em> tidaklah mudah."

Donghae menyeringai, ia tahu hari seperti ini akan tiba. Hari dimana Siwon pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih di kandang serigala yang berbahaya. Donghae menyembunyikan seringaiannya dengan tetap menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang, bertingkah seolah ia tidak mendengar apapun.

"Seharusnya aku menemanimu."

"Kau benar. Tapi ada seorang bocah yang harus kau urus di sini, jika dia di tinggalkan sendirian maka kejadian hari ini akan terulang."

_Di bahas lagi. _

Saat pulang kantor tadi sore, Siwon langsung mengomeli Donghae panjang lebar. Donghae bahkan tidak ingat apa saja yang sudah dikatakan Siwon karena, demi Tuhan! Omelannya panjang dan tidak berujung. Dan apa yang bisa dilakukan Donghae saat itu hanyalah memasang wajah sendu dan meminta maaf pada kakaknya meski hanya setengah tulus. Ayolah, untuk apa minta maaf dengan tulus? Semua ini terjadi karena Kim Jungmo sialan itu yang memancing amarahnya. Jadi menurut Donghae, ia tidak bersalah sepenuhnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena harus meninggalkan adikku yang bandel ini padamu. Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan orang lain selain dirimu.

"Tidak masalah, kau urus saja pekerjaanmu di Osaka. Masalah rumah dan urusan di kantor biar aku yang urus."

Dapat Donghae saksikan dengan jelas bagaimana Siwon menatap Hyukjae. Siwon menatap Hyukjae dengan penuh cinta dan sangat tulus tapi Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tipis dan menatap Siwon dengan datar. Donghae benar-benar tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini, kenapa kakaknya sangat mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa membalas tatapan cintanya?

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian selalu memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau Hyukjae _Hyung_ yang mengawasiku. Aku selesai, terima kasih makan malamnya."

Donghae beranjak dari kursinya, mengabaikan Siwon dan Hyukjae yang mulai membahas perkelahiannya dengan Jungmo siang tadi. Donghae tidak peduli, toh memang sudah tugas kakaknya untuk mengurus dan menyelesaikan semua ini. Yang Donghae pikirkan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar Hyukjae mau mengakui bahwa hatinya tidak sekuat yang selalu dia bangga-banggakan. Cinta bisa mengubah hatinya yang sekeras batu itu dan suatu saat dia harus mengerti betapa Siwon mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan hidupnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Hanya selang beberapa menit, Hyukjae sudah menyusulnya ke kamar. Donghae tahu, jika bukan mau mengomel pasti mau menyampaikan sesuatu yang menurut Donghae tidak penting.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu berapa kali kita bisa makan malam dengan kakakmu? Dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk keluarganya dan momen makan malam seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi. Kenapa kau selalu pergi duluan sebelum kakakmu menyelesaikan makan malamnya?"

"Kenapa kau selalu membahas masalah kecil? Jika dia begitu menyusahkan tinggalkan dia! Tidak usah berpura-pura mencintainya lagi. Asal kau tahu saja, kakakku bisa mendapatkan siapa saja yang dia mau!"

Dan satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Donghae, sedetik setelah Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hyukjae yang biasanya bersikap dingin dan tidak menganggap kata-kata Donghae dengan serius, entah kenapa hari ini begitu marah dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu? Kenapa kau suka sekali menyinggungku dan mempermainkan aku? Kau ingin aku meninggalkan kakakmu? Bukan hal yang sulit untukku. Kau benar, kakakmu bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang dia mau. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Kau sendiri tahu, dia begitu mencintaiku. Jika aku meninggalkannya, apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kakakmu? Pihak yang akan terluka di sini adalah Choi Siwon! Kakakmu!"

Mata Donghae berkilat merah menahan marah. Hyukjae berkata bahwa bukan masalah baginya untuk meninggalkan kakaknya dengan wajah yang datar, seakan meninggalkan kakaknya adalah hal yang paling remeh. Donghae beranjak dari kasurnya dan menyeret Hyukjae dengan kasar, ia mendorong Hyukjae ke tembok dan menghimpitnya.

"Seharusnya, sebelum kakakku jatuh terlalu dalam ke dasar jurang cinta palsumu kau sudah meninggalkannya! Kau sengaja melakukan semua ini, bukan? Kau membuatnya jatuh sedalam mungkin hingga sulit baginya untuk meninggalkanmu. Kau memang licik. Lakukan apapun yang kau suka, tetaplah berada di sisinya tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan membuatmu menderita di sini."

"Kau—"

"Kenapa? Bukankah dengan begitu baru adil namanya?"

Jemari Donghae meraih kedua pipi Hyukjae, mencengkramnya dengan kuat hingga membuat Hyukjae meringis kesakitan. Awalnya, Donghae ingin berbuat lebih pada bibir tipis yang merona merah itu. Ingat? Saat di sekolah tadi Donghae merencanakan sesuatu, ia ingin menyentuh kakak iparnya dengan paksa. Sialnya, Donghae baru memajukan wajahnya beberapa centi tapi Hyukjae sudah memejamkan matanya dan bulir-bulir airmata mulai berdesakan keluar dari sudut matanya. Tangan Donghae bergetar begitu melihat wajah ketakutan Hyukjae. Donghae tidak menyangka reaksi Hyukjae akan seperti ini, ini pertama kalinya bagi Donghae melihat Hyukjae terlihat begitu lemah dan bergetar ketakutan. Donghae memundurkan wajahnya kembali dan melepaskan cengkramannya di pipi Hyukjae, ia kemdian memeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang masih bergetar.

"Maaf."

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukan Donghae dengan kasar, ia mendorong Donghae hingga tersungkur.

"Bajingan!"

Donghae bersumpah, ia adalah berandalan yang di sebut-sebut tidak punya hati. Tapi kali ini, Donghae tiba-tiba merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang begitu ketakutan. Sudah berpuluh-puluh orang yang pernah Donghae sakiti, tapi baru kali ini Donghae merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat airmata seseorang.

_Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai~ !^^<strong>

**Terima kasih sama yg kemarin sudah review ^^**

**Terima kasih sama yg selalu nyemangatin saya !^^**

**Maaf, updatenya lama karena saya sibuk di kantor. kerjaan numpuk jadi saya fokus dulu ke kerjaan ^^ sekali lagi maaf ya ^^**

**Jujur, saya agak gak pede update chapter ini, gak tau kenapa. mungkin karena waktu saya kebagi-bagi jadi gak bisa fokus nuangin feel ke fanfic ini :( maaf ya...**

**Meskipun mungkin ini gak bagus, tapi makasih buat yang udah review kemaren ^^**

**How? Review lagi ya ^^ silahkan curhat kkkk**

**THANKS A LOT AND I LOVE YOU GUYS !^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	3. When Love Walked In

**BROTHER-IN-LAW**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Drama  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**MAINSTREAM STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**The love that I want can't happen without you**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hari keberangkatan Siwon ke Osaka datang juga. Hari itu Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan erat untuk pertama kalinya, Hyukjae bahkan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tidak rela. Hyukjae merasa sangat berat ditinggalkan Siwon, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Hyukjae tidak pernah seperti ini. Meskipun di tinggalkan Siwon selama seminggu bahkan sebulan, Hyukjae tidak pernah mengeluh atau merengek. Hyukjae selalu bersikap tenang dan tidak pernah menunjukan perasaan apa-apa pada Siwon, tapi entah kenapa kepergian Siwon kali ini membuatnya tidak tenang dan was-was hingga tanpa sadar membuat Hyukjae menunjukan perasaan tidak tenangnya.<p>

"Aku tahu ini sedikit menggelikan, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin menahanmu agar tidak pergi."

Hyukjae memeluk Siwon seerat yang ia bisa. Pelukan yang mungkin tidak akan ia dapatkan sampai beberapa minggu ke depan. Mata Hyukjae menatap Siwon penuh harap, tangannya tetap melingkar di pinggang Siwon seolah tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Aku suka mendengarmu bicara begitu, sayang. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membatalkan yang satu ini. Hanya dua minggu, aku janji."

Jemari Siwon mengelus pipi Hyukjae, tatapannya semakin lembut saat melihat Hyukjae merengek seperti anak kecil. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hyukjae bersikap sedemikian manja pada Siwon, sebelumnya Hyukjae tidak pernah memeluk Siwon seerat ini saat Siwon hendak berpergian ke luar negeri. Biasanya, Hyukjae hanya akan memberikannya pelukan ringan dan kecupan singkat. Tapi kali Hyukjae menunjukan wajah tidak relanya dan memeluk Siwon seperti tidak akan melepaskannya. Melihat kekasihnya seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya, Siwon ingin sekali membatalkan keberangkatannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Siwon harus mementingkan urusan perusahaan terlebih dahulu.

"Dua minggu, tidak lebih."

Siwon menangkup wajah kecil Hyukjae dengan kedua telapak tangannya, matanya menatap jauh ke dalam mata cokelat Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sudahlah, jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana. Aku menyiapkan dasi praktis di kopermu dan beberapa vitamin. Jadi, jangan meminta orang lain untuk memakaikan dasi! Mengerti?"

"Aku suka mendengar nada cemburu itu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sini, jika ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku. Soal Donghae, aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya. Tapi jika dia memang sudah keterlaluan kau hubungi aku, ya?"

Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya, lalu memeluk Siwon lagi. Menghirup aroma Siwon yang sangat khas. Aroma yang mungkin akan sangat ia rindukan nantinya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, sayang."

Sudah saatnya untuk benar-benar berpisah tapi lengan Hyukjae masih melingkar di pinggang Siwon. Laki-laki manis itu menghela nafas panjang sambil melirik jam tangan Siwon sekilas, ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dengan tidak rela. Kali ini Hyukjae benar-benar berharap Siwon tidak jadi pergi.

"Hei, Lee Donghae! Aku benar-benar memperingatimu dengan keras kali ini. Jangan berkelahi dan membuat masalah. Jangan membuat Hyukjae repot. Mengerti?"

"Hm."

"Jawab dengan benar! Kau pikir aku main-main? Jika kau membuat masalah lagi, mobil barumu akan ku tarik dan tidak ada _credit card_ _unlimited_ untukmu lagi."

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_! Aku tidak akan membuat masalah. Kalau begitu, bawakan aku beberapa sepatu baru saat kau pulang nanti."

Meski Donghae terdengar begitu menyebalkan, Siwon tetap menghampiri adiknya dan memeluknya lama. Tidak diragukan lagi, Siwon benar-benar menyayangi Donghae. Terlihat dari cara Siwon memanjakannya dan selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil yang harus terus dilindungi.

"Anak nakal! Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang manis pada kakakmu ini?"

"Hati-hati, _Hyung_."

Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar pergi, Siwon kembali memeluk Hyukjae dan memberinya kecupan di seluruh wajah.

"Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati dan cepat pulang."

Setelah mobil Audi hitam milik Siwon menjauh dari halaman rumah, Hyukjae kembali merasa was-was. Sekarang, hanya tinggal ada dirinya dan Donghae di depan pintu. Hyukjae berusaha mengabaikan Donghae, ia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa berkata apapun. Tinggal berdua di rumah sebesar ini dengan Donghae membuat Hyukjae tidak nyaman karena kejadian kemarin. Di rumah besar ini hanya ada dua juru masak dan empat asisten rumah tangga tapi mereka semua tidak tinggal di sini, mereka hanya bekerja dari pukul delapan pagi hingga pukul delapan malam.

Melihat Donghae mengikutinya masuk, Hyukjae langsung menyibukan dirinya di dapur. Sudah pukul sebelas siang, saatnya Hyukjae membantu juru masak untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Hyukjae untuk membantu juru masak di rumah Siwon, semua karena Siwon yang sangat sensitif terhadap makanan. Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa memakan masakan pedas, itu sebabnya Hyukjae selalu memperhatikan apa saja yang dimasukan juru masak ke dalam masakannya.

"Sudah ada juru masak, kenapa kau selalu ikut sibuk di dapur?"

Hyukjae diam saja, ia berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Donghae dan terus memotong-motong sayuran untuk ia masukan ke dalam panci. Anggap saja pertanyaan yang diajukan Donghae adalah pertanyaan retoris. Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu jawaban.

"Aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kakakmu sangat sensitif terhadap makanan. Aku harus memperhatikan apa saja bahan yang digunakan juru masak di sini."

Kejadian semalam masih terekam jelas diingatan Hyukjae dan sekarang Donghae mencoba mengancamnya lagi dengan cara yang sama. Hyukjae menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang memotong sayuran saat Donghae tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya ke dapur. Hyukjae melangkah mundur sambil menatap Donghae was-was, Hyukjae harap Donghae tidak melakukan hal kurang ajar di sini karena ada dua juru masak yang sedang memperhatikan mereka sekarang.

"M—mau apa?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar? Di taman belakang."

Hyukjae menatap kedua juru masak yang tampak tak acuh itu dengan ragu.

Haruskah?

Haruskah Hyukjae menyetujui keinginan Donghae?

"Baiklah. Hanya sebentar."

Mau tidak mau, Hyukjae menuruti keinginan Donghae sebelum kesabaran Donghae habis. Entah harus bagaimana lagi Hyukjae menghadapi calon adik iparnya yang suka sekali mempermainkannya ini. Hyukjae mencoba bersikap baik tapi Donghae tetap menyinggungnya, saat Hyukjae bersikap sedikit keras, Donghae semakin kurang ajar padanya. Serba salah. Hyukjae sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Donghae.

Hyukjae duduk di bangku panjang dekat kolam berenang tanpa menatap Donghae yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Berkali-kali Hyukjae menghela nafas dan berkali-kali juga Hyukjae berdeham karena Donghae tak kunjung memulai pembicaraannya juga. Laki-laki bermata sendu itu hanya diam sambil terus memandangi Hyukjae.

"Semalam aku sangat keterlaluan, maaf."

Akhirnya, sebuah kalimat meluncur juga dari mulut Donghae. Permintaan maaf yang diucapkan bahkan tanpa nada penyesalan sedikitpun, seolah kejadian semalam hanyalah hal kecil bagi Donghae. Hyukjae berdecih pelan, bocah ini tidak sungguh-sungguh minta maaf tapi tetap mengajaknya bicara.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf jika suatu saat kau akan mengulanginya lagi. Sudahlah, lakukan saja sesukamu. Aku tidak peduli, bahkan jika kau ingin membuatku menderita aku tidak akan meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja."

Kata-kata Hyukjae membuat Donghae diam untuk sejenak. Saat ini, Donghae sedang ingin membahas masalah mereka berdua bukan masalah kakaknya. Sekali lagi, Donghae menatap Hyukjae dan mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari mata bening Hyukjae.

"Kenapa rekasimu semalam begitu? Apa pernah terjadi sesuatu?"

Posisinya saat ini membuat Hyukjae tidak nyaman, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain mencoba menghindari tatapan Donghae yang sangat menuntut. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Donghae yang satu itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Katakan dengan jujur selagi aku bersikap baik padamu."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae penuh amarah, setiap kali mereka bicara pasti berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Donghae selalu saja mengancamnya dan membuatnya tidak nyaman, kata-kata yang diucapkannya selalu tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"Apa maumu?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang yang memaksa dan bersikap kasar. Cukup?"

"Kau punya semacam trauma?"

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang yang memaksakan kehendaknya dan bersikap kasar!"

"Maaf."

Hyukjae berdecak kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi bicara dengan Donghae.

"Berhentilah minta maaf jika kau tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin melakukannya!"

_Menjauhlah dariku..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Sejak kejadian malam itu, Donghae tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Setiap malam ia akan terbangun tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa kembali tidur. Donghae merasa kesal, tapi entah karena apa. Donghae merasa marah, tapi tidak tahu pada siapa. Donghae selalu gelisah dan memikirkan banyak hal secara <em>random<em>. Semua karena Hyukjae! Karena Hyukjae yang sok dingin dan menyebalkan itu!

Donghae menyibak selimutnya lalu turun dari kasurnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena kesal dan marah tapi tidak tahu pada apa atau siapa. Donghae turun dari lantai atas menuju dapur, kerongkongannya tiba-tiba terasa kering karena terus-terusan mengerang frustasi.

"Sedang apa?"

Begitu sampai di dapur, Donghae melihat Hyukjae—orang yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur—sedang duduk di meja makan dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

Seperti sedang...

_Menangis?_

Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae setelah mengambil segelas air untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya, ia kemudian duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Hyukjae. Penasaran, kenapa Hyukjae belum juga tidur padahal malam sudah sangat larut.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut malam."

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lagi! Dasar aneh. Besok hari minggu, tidak masalah aku mau tidur jam berapapun. Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Mau aku buatkan susu hangat?"

"Lupakan! Aku tetap tidak akan bisa tidur. Itu—hm, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena kau tiba-tiba seperti ini, aku jadi bingung."

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bersuara hanya sesekali terdengar suara helaan nafas mereka berdua.

"Aku bilang, aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh-sungguh."

Donghae kembali mengulangi kalimatnya, kali ini dengan penuh penekanan karena Hyukjae tak kunjung menjawabnya dan malah menghela nafas panjang.

"Hyukjae?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban, sudah hampir sepuluh menit seperti ini. Donghae lelah terus-terusan mengulangi kalimat yang sama tapi Hyukjae sama sekali tidak bergeming. Hyukjae tetap menundukan kepalanya sambil terus menghela nafas. Akhirnya Donghae menyerah, ia ikut diam dan menghela nafas sepanjang mungkin. Lelah. Lelah sekali bicara pada Hyukjae tapi diabaikan.

"Berhenti mengabaikanku!"

"Besok kau ada waktu? Temani aku belanja keperluan rumah. Selamat malam."

"Hei! Aku bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanmu! Lee Hyukjae! Kenapa pergi sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu? Memangnya aku laki-laki yang mudah di ajak keluar? Memangnya aku mau menemanimu belanja? Aku ini—hei Hyukjae, aku belum selesai!"

Donghae menggebrak meja dengan kesal. Donghae bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi Hyukjae sudah naik ke lantai atas dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang.

"Auh! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Karena kesal di abaikan Hyukjae akhirnya Donghae _uring-uringan_ tidak jelas sambil melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Sampai di kamar, Donghae tetap _uring-uringan_ dan berteriak-teriak. Rasa kesalnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, selama sembilanbelas tahun hidup di dunia ini, Hyukjae adalah orang pertama yang berani mengabaikannya. Donghae terus-terusan memaki Hyukjae sampai akhirnya ia lelah dan jatuh terlelap.

"Bangun!"

Samar-samar Donghae mendengar suara Hyukjae, rasanya Donghae baru saja terlelap beberapa menit yang lalu tapi tiba-tiba gendang telinganya menangkap suara Hyukjae. Donghae menggeliat malas, ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan kembali bergelung bersama bantal dan gulingnya.

"Bangun!"

_Pasti hanya mimpi..._

Donghae mengabaikan suara Hyukjae yang semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ia kembali menggulingkan badannya tidak peduli dan memeluk gulingnya semakin erat.

"Bangun, Donghae!"

Donghae membuka matanya dengan paksa saat merasakan bokongnya di tendang dengan sangat keras.

_Ternyata bukan mimpi. Sial!_

"Sakit! Kenapa selalu membangunkan aku dengan cara yang kasar! Kau bilang kau tidak suka dengan orang kasar tapi kau sendiri kasar!"

"Kau tidak pernah bangun saat aku membangunkanmu dengan lembut. Sekarang bangun dan temani aku ke super market!"

Donghae menyibakan selimutnya, lalu menatap Hyukjae sengit. Bahkan di hari minggu yang secerah ini, Hyukjae masih bersikap menyebalkan. Setelah kemarin mengabaikannya, sekarang laki-laki sok dingin itu mengomelinya dan menyuruhnya bangun dengan paksa.

"Memangnya aku bilang iya? Suruh siapa semalam mengabaikan aku? Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku tapi kau sudah masuk ke dalam kamarmu."

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku akan menelepon kakakmu, dia tahu sekali aku tidak suka satu mobil dengan orang asing. Jika aku mengatakan ini pada kakakmu, kau harus siap mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada _credit card unlimited_mu."

_Sial! Dasar sialan!_

Rasanya Donghae seperti baru tertimpa berton-ton beban saat Hyukjae mengancamnya dengan wajahnya super menyebalkan. Lihat, senyumnya. Bukan, itu menyeringai. Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia kesal sekali karena sekarang Hyukjae bisa mengancamnya. Rupanya Hyukjae benar-benar memanfaatkan kelemahan Donghae yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa _credit card_ pemberian kakaknya.

"Kau sedang mengancamku sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kalau kau belum beranjak dari tempat tidurmu dalam lima menit, akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah melihat _credit card_ lagi selama sisa hidupmu."

Donghae melemparkan bantalnya ke sembarang arah sambil mengerang frustasi. Meski malas, ia tetap beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan wajah kusut. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak bisa di tebak, sikapnya benar-benar selalu mengejutkan dan tidak terduga. Seperti hari ini, tiba-tiba mengancam dengan wajah menyebalkan dan angkuh padahal kemarin dia menangis ketakutan saat Donghae menghimpitnya di tembok.

_Aku himpit lagi, baru tahu rasa kau!_

"_Good boy_."

Mendengar Hyukjae mengucapkan kata-kata menyebalkan itu membuat Donghae semakin kesal, ia membanting pintu kamar mandinya keras-keras. Tidak peduli jika pintu akan rusak, toh tinggal bilang pada Siwon dan sehari kemudian pintu baru sudah tersedia.

_Seharusnya aku yang mengendalikan dia! Bukan sebaliknya! Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Setelah selesai mandi, Donghae langsung turun ke lantai bawah. Donghae memilih pakaiannya asal, celana _jeans_ putih kesayangannya, kaos hitam dan jaket _baseball_ berwarna hitam-putih. Donghae juga membiarkan rambut cokelat gelapnya berantakan, ia terlalu malas menyisir rambutnya. Untuk apa? Hanya ke super market menemani calon kakak iparnya yang semakin menyebalkan itu tidak usah berdandan terlalu rapi.

"Kau tidak punya sisir? Lepaskan kaos dan jaketmu! Ganti dengan kemeja yang rapi!"

"Kau ini kenapa banyak sekali maunya? Hanya pergi ke super market kenapa harus memakai kemeja dan menata rambut? Memangnya kita mau mengadakan rapat di super market? Kau ini rewel sekali! Menyebalkan!"

"Baiklah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada—"

"Aku akan menggantinya! Sialan kau! Sekali lagi kau mengancamku dengan _credit card_, aku habisi bibirmu itu!"

Donghae kembali ke kamarnya diiringi dengan sumpah serapah yang tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya. Donghae membuka lemari besarnya dan memilih kemeja putih yang pas di tubuhnya juga celana jeans berwarna biru gelap yang sedikit ketat, ia menggulung kemejanya dan membiarkan dua kancing teratasnya terbuka agar tidak terlihat terlalu formal. Setelah selesai dengan pakaiannya, Donghae mematut dirinya di cermin sambil menyisir rambut cokelat gelapnya. Asal saja, yang penting tidak terlihat berantakan.

"Sudah puas? Sekarang kita pergi dan jangan rewel!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hyukjae, Donghae masuk ke dalam mobil duluan dan memasang wajah bosan. Hyukjae benar-benar membuatnya kesal hari ini! Donghae melirik sekilas wajah Hyukjae setelah masuk ke dalam mobil dan Donghae yakin melihat Hyukjae tersenyum puas. Puas karena membuatnya kesal hari ini? Tunggu pembalasannya Lee Hyukjae!

_Akan aku balas kau!_

.

.

* * *

><p>Sudah setengah jam Donghae mengelilingi super market yang luasnya tidak kira-kira ini, rasanya kakinya sudah mau putus saking lelahnya. Ah, Donghae ingat ini adalah salah satu super market milik kakaknya dan di desain sendiri oleh kakaknya juga. Pantas Hyukjae memintanya berdandan rapi karena ada banyak karyawan Siwon di sini dan mungkin Hyukjae khawatir jika karyawan Siwon melihat Donghae, adik semata wayang presiden direktur terlihat berantakan. Tapi, kenapa Siwon mendesain super market ini begitu luas? Ingatkan Donghae untuk memaki Siwon saat dia pulang dari Osaka nanti. Siwon pasti sudah gila karena bisa-bisanya dia mendesain super market seluas ini! Donghae bahkan merasa kakinya kram dan telapak kakinya sakit karena terus berjalan tanpa istirahat.<p>

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari? Kau sudah mendapatkan sayuran, buah-buahan, susu dan yang lainnya. Apa lagi yang mau kau cari?"

Donghae terus merengek dan menggerutu sambil mendorong _trolley_ belanjaan Hyukjae.

"Jaga sikapmu, ada banyak orang yang memperhatikanmu di sini."

"Kau pasti sudah gila! Kau begitu mengkhawatirkan pandangan orang tapi tidak khawatir padaku yang kakinya hampir putus!"

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menatap Donghae sengit.

"Kau mengatakan padaku agar tidak rewel, tapi sekarang lihat siapa yang rewel? Aku mencari kepiting segar untuk makan malam nanti."

"Kalau mau yang segar seratus persen kau cari sendiri di laut!"

"Kau mau susu strawberry?"

Mendengar Hyukjae mengucapkan sesuatu tentang susu strawberry, Donghae diam sejenak. Raut wajahnya yang sejak tadi masam berubah menjadi ceria, mata bening Donghae melihat setumpukan susu strawberry kesukaannya berbaris rapi di rak. Kerutan di dahi Donghae menghilang, ia tersenyum menunjukan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan saat melihat banyaknya susu strawberry berbaris di sana.

"Ambilkan sepuluh kotak!"

"Aku ambilkan duapuluh kotak tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan merengek seperti anak kecil lagi."

"Lihat dirimu, berlagak seperti orang tua sekarang. Sekali lagi kau bilang aku anak kecil, aku akan benar-benar menciummu di hadapan semua orang di sini."

Hyukjae mundur beberapa langkah saat Donghae maju dan mencoba menghimpitnya di antara rak. Dalam hati Donghae tertawa melihat reaksi Hyukjae yang mulai ketakutan, matanya bergerak liar ke kiri dan ke kanan. Donghae benar-benar puas melihat wajah panik Hyukjae. Satu langkah lagi menuju bibir tipis Hyukjae dan Donghae langsung tertawa keras-keras di hadapan wajah Hyukjae. Sebelum Hyukjae sempat memakinya dan memukulnya, Donghae sudah kabur terlebih dahulu dengan _trolley_ belanjaan Hyukjae. Donghae benar-benar puas melihat wajah Hyukjae yang merona merah.

_Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membalasmu? Bodoh!_

"Lee Donghae! kau benar-benar sialan!"

Donghae masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Hyukjae sudah menyusul dan memukulinya dengan sayuran.

"Sudah, sudah. Ada banyak orang melihat, kita lanjutkan lagi belanjanya. Cari kepiting, 'kan?"

Meski masih kesal, Hyukjae menghentikan aksinya memukuli Donghae, Hyukjae sadar ada banyak mata yang sedang mengawasi mereka. Hyukjae menaruh kembali sayuran yang yang pakai untuk memukuli Donghae ke dalam _trolley_ dan melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa melirik Donghae yang masih tertawa di belakangnya.

"Oh, Kepiting!"

Setelah entah berapa jam Donghae mengelilingi super market sialan ini, akhirnya Hyukjae mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dan akhirnya juga Hyukjae mengajaknya pulang. Hyukjae benar-benar keterlaluan! Di saat kakinya hampir putus, barulah dia mengajak pulang.

Donghae berjalan di belakang Hyukjae sambil membawakan barang belanjaan Hyukjae. Diam-diam Donghae memperhatikan punggung Hyukjae, sepertinya baru kali ini Donghae melihat punggung Hyukjae. Saat berjalan, Hyukjae terlihat begitu rapuh dan entah kenapa Donghae merasa punggung itu terlihat begitu kecil dan terlihat begitu pas berada dipelukan seseorang. Mata cokelat hazel Donghae memperhatikan Hyukjae dari atas sampai ke bawah sambil terus berjalan menuju _basement_. Semakin diperhatikan, semakin Donghae merasa bahwa Hyukjae sangat kurus saat di lihat dari belakang.

_Apa dia benar-benar cukup makan? Kenapa kurus sekali?_

"Biar aku yang membawa mobilnya, kau duduk saja dengan tenang."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ah, aku memperhatikanmu dari belakang tadi. Kau terlihat sangat kurus dan menyedihkan. Apa kau makan dengan benar? Kau bertunangan dengan presiden direktur kaya raya tapi tubuhmu kurus sekali. Apa kata orang nanti? Bisa-bisa kakakku di kira mentelantarkanmu. Padahal dia selalu memanjakanmu dan memperlakukanmu layaknya benda yang paling berharga."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memperhatikanku?"

"Kita makan siang di restoran milik keluarga Yunho, di sana daging _steak_nya enak sekali! Kau boleh memesan sesukamu, makan yang banyak dan jangan membiarkan tubuhmu kurus kering begitu. Kau tahu? Siwon _Hyung_ suka seseorang yang bertubuh berisi dan _sexy_. Kau kurus begini mana bisa menarik perhatian Siwon _Hyung_, bisa-bisa dia kabur dengan orang Osaka."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, bocah!"

Hyukjae menghadiahi Donghae dengan pukulan di kepalanya. Donghae langsung memejamkan matanya karena pukulan Hyukjae tadi benar-benar tepat dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Sakit!"

"Makanya, berhenti mengatakan omong kosong!"

Jarak dari super market ke restoran milik keluarga Yunho tidak terlalu jauh, hanya beberapa kilo meter saja. Donghae bahkan bisa mencapainya dalam waktu limabelas menit. Tentu saja Donghae menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, mengundang pekikan dari Hyukjae. Bahkan laki-laki manis itu berkali-kali mencubit dan memukuli Donghae saat Donghae menambahkan kecepatan laju mobilnya.

Sakit, tapi menyenangkan! Melihat Hyukjae panik dan kalang kabut membuat Donghae gembira dan semakin ingin mengerjai Hyukjae agar semakin ketakutan. Sudah lama sekali Donghae tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti sekarang, terakhir tertawa lepas seperti ini adalah waktu mendiang ayah dan ibunya masih ada.

"Lee Donghae, akan aku adukan kau pada Siwon!"

Hyukjae mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, ia memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Ternyata rumor soal kemampuan Donghae berkendara benar adanya. Donghae benar-benar pengendara yang berbahaya. Hyukjae ingatkan, jika ingin hidup lebih lama, jangan biarkan Donghae mengedarai mobil!

"Ya, ya, terserah. Sekarang, kita masuk dulu dan makan."

Kedatangan Donghae dan Hyukjae di sambut hangat oleh Yunho yang sedang sibuk membersihkan meja. Saat akhir pekan seperti ini, Yunho memang menjadi pekerja paruh waktu di restoran milik keluarganya. Yunho melakukannya senang hati, karena dengan begitu dia bisa membanggakan diri pada Jaejoong bahwa dirinya bukan laki-laki manja dan mampu menghasilkan uang sendiri. Meskipun kenyataannya dia bekerja di restoran milik keluarga yang tentu saja ayahnya tidak akan membiarkan anak semata wayangnya kekurangan uang. Gaji Yunho di sini tentu saja tidak sama dengan karyawan lain, ayahnya memberikan Yunho uang lebih karena Yunho tidak mau memegang _credit card_ milik ayahnya. Meski begitu, Yunho tetap merasa senang karena dia tidak mendapatkan uangnya dengan cuma-cuma. Yunho bekerja selama delapan jam dan mendapatkan uang sebagai upahnya. Jung Yunho berbeda dengan seseorang yang katanya tidak bisa hidup tanpa _credit card_, bukan?

"Sibuk?"

Yunho menggeleng, ia menunjukan wajah acuhnya pada Donghae dan menunjukan senyum terbaiknya pada Hyukjae. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Yunho, melihat wajah Hyukjae dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Tumben datang berdua, Siwon _Hyung_ kemana?"

Jelas-jelas Yunho bertanya pada Donghae, tapi tatapan matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Hyukjae. Donghae mendengus melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang sedikit memalukan itu. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Donghae menendang kaki Yunho agar perhatian laki-laki tampan itu kembali pada Donghae.

"Kakakku di Osaka, bekerja! Kau mau aku menelepon Kim Jaejoong? Aku penasaran, apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong jika dia tahu beruang kesayangannya menatap kekasih orang lain dengan tatapan lapar."

"Sialan!"

"Bawakan aku _steak_ terbaik, lima porsi!"

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya, "Lima? Siapa yang mau makan? Kalian hanya berdua."

"Bawakan saja! Bawel sekali!"

Tidak lama kemudian, Yunho datang dengan lima porsi _steak_. Hyukjae yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya, saat di super market tadi kepala Donghae tertimpa sesuatu. Sikapnya mendadak jadi aneh sepulang dari super market. Bocah berandalan yang biasanya membuat Hyukjae kesal itu kini bersikap sangat manis dan perhatian.

"Makan yang banyak."

Donghae tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Hyukjae yang mulai memasukan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil itu.

"Katakan padaku, kau membuat masalah di sekolah? Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi baik seperti ini?"

"Tidak! Kenapa selalu curiga padaku? Makan saja yang banyak agar aku bisa mengerjaimu! Aku tidak suka mengerjai orang kurus."

"Oh, atau kau merasa bersalah karena kejadian di kamarmu waktu itu?"

"Kalau kusuruh makan yang makan saja! Cerewet!"

Donghae melihat Hyukjae berdecih, tapi kemudian Hyukjae tersenyum samar sambil terus memasukan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya dan tanpa sadar, Donghae ikut tersenyum. Donghae masih saja memperhatikan Hyukjae sambil menyedot jus strawberrynya, sepertinya Hyukjae benar-benar kelaparan karena Hyukjae sudah menghabiskan piring ke lima sekarang. Padahal saat di awal tadi Hyukjae menolak untuk makan lima porsi dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa makan banyak-banyak. Tapi lihat sekarang, dia menghabiskan lima potong daging _steak_ sendirian!

Setiap hari Hyukjae selalu memberi Donghae kejutan yang tidak Donghae sadari dan baru sekarang Donghae menyadari itu. Donghae sungguh baru menyadarinya, setiap hari ada saja hal baru yang ia temukan soal Hyukjae. Siwon benar, Hyukjae laki-laki yang istimewa. Sikapnya sulit sekali di tebak, terkadang dia menyebalkan tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia berubah menjadi sosok yang menyenangkan. Karena Hyukjae, sekarang Donghae jadi selalu menantikan hari berganti dengan hari yang baru. Donghae di buat penasaran dengan sikap apalagi yang akan Hyukjae tunjukan padanya.

"Ah, kenyang sekali!"

"Tadi saja menolak, tapi akhirnya aku habiskan juga itu lima porsi daging _steak_!"

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang hanya karena melihatmu makan dengan lahap."

Hyukjae menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah Donghae, "Jangan mengeluh lapar nanti!"

Donghae berdecih sambil tersenyum. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak bisa di tebak dan itu membuat Donghae semakin ingin mengenalnya.

"Tidak akan."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Entah kenapa hari ini Donghae menjadi anak yang menyenangkan. Meskipun masih sedikit menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya Donghae tidak memperlakukan Hyukjae dengan kasar dan tidak bertanya-tanya soal hubungannya dengan Siwon. Donghae bahkan mau membawakan semua barang belanjaan Hyukjae dan mengajaknya makan siang di restoran milik keluarga Yunho. Tapi begitu sampai di rumah Hyukjae jadi berpikir, apa benar ia sekurus itu? Hyukjae tidak pernah tahu berapa berat badannya karena ia terlalu sibuk di kantor hingga tidak sempat menimbang berapa berat badannya. Hyukjae mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar, Hyukjae berputar-putar di depan cermin sambil memegangi beberapa titik di tubuhnya.<p>

_Tunggu!_

Hyukjae kembali berputar dan melihat bokongnya dari cermin.

_Jangan-jangan...bocah sialan itu memperhatikan bokongku? Ah, sial!_

Hyukjae meringis sambil mengutuk bentuk tubuhnya yang terbilang rata itu. Donghae benar, ia sangat kurus dan bokongnya rata. Kata-kata Donghae soal bentuk tubuhnya terus menghantui Hyukjae, hingga membuatnya frustasi. Hyukjae melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan boxer ketatnya yang sangat pendek. Lagi-lagi Hyukjae memperhatikan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya dari cermin. Sesekali, bibir tipis Hyukjae memberengut tidak suka ketika ia menyadari tubuhnya benar-benar rata dan jauh dari kata _sexy_. Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang, ia takut apa yang di katakan Donghae benar-benar terjadi. Bagaimana kalau Siwon benar-benar meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih orang Osaka yang _sexy_?

"Hei! Aku memanggilmu, kenapa kau tidak tur—"

Nafas Hyukjae tercekat saat melihat Donghae berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah bingung. Hyukjae buru-buru memungut kemejanya dan memakainya asal.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar Hyukjae dan menutup pintu dengan gaya yang seduktif. Hyukjae takut, sangat takut! Jangan bilang, kejadian waktu itu di kamar Donghae akan terulang lagi.

"Kau mau apa?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil terus memandangi Hyukjae yang hanya menggunakan kemejanya, mata Donghae tidak henti-hentinya menelusuri kaki jenjang Hyukjae. Donghae menyeringai, kemudian menarik lengan Hyukjae sebelum laki-laki manis itu mundur lebih jauh lagi. Donghae kemudian membuat Hyukjae berdiri di depan cermin besar dengan Donghae yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Nafas Hyukjae kali ini benar-benar memburu dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak percaya diri dengan bentuk tubuhmu? Kau _sexy_, sangat _sexy_. Lihat ke depan, kau memiliki bibir yang tipis dan merah merona. _That's so freaking sexy_."

Donghae menyusuri bibir Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya sambil terus menatap Hyukjae dari cermin. Hyukjae sangat malu dan tidak bisa melihat lurus ke arah cermin, bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti mencari sesuatu dan tangannya hanya bisa mencengkram ujung kemeja yang ia gunakan. Saat Donghae menyentuh bibir tipisnya, darah Hyukjae berdesir. Hyukjae tiba-tiba sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri karena tatapan Donghae yang tidak lepas darinya.

"Oh, dan lihat kulitmu yang putih pucat ini. Kau akan membuat laki-laki manapun bertekuk lutut untuk tubuhmu."

Kali ini Donghae mengelus lengan Hyukjae dengan seduktif. Hyukjae sudah tidak sanggup lagi menatap cermin, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan membiarkan Donghae mengelusi lengannya.

"Lihat aku."

Hyukjae tersentak saat Donghae membalikan tubuhnya dengan paksa. Mata bening Hyukjae langsung bertatapan dengan mata cokelat hazel Donghae yang sendu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hyukjae merasakan sesuatu yang membuncah, jantungnya seperti di pacu untuk terus berdegup lebih kencang saat Dongahe menatapnya dengan intens.

"A—apa? K—au mau apa?"

"Kakakku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau kurus. Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Sekarang, kita turun dan makan malam. Aku lapar."

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Hyukjae, Donghae tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut cokelat terang milik Hyukjae. Donghae bertingkah seolah-olah ia sedang memperlakukan Hyukjae seperti adiknya.

_Sial!_

Setelah Donghae menutup pintu kamarnya, Hyukjae terjatuh lemas di lantai. Kakinya tiba-tiba sangat lemas saat Donghae menatapnya seperti tadi. Bahkan saat Siwon menatapnya dan menciumnya, Hyukjae tidak pernah merasa selemas ini. Hyukjae memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, sepertinya jantungnya sedang melompat-lompat karena tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal.

_Tidak...tidak mungkin!_

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hyukjae! Aku tidak bisa mengikat dasi! Ah, sudah aku bilang sediakan dasi yang praktis! Kenapa sekolah malah menyediakan dasi seperti ini?"<p>

Seperti biasa, seperti pagi-pagi yang sudah berlalu Donghae akan berteriak-teriak saat ia tidak bisa mengikat dasi sekolahnya. Hyukjae mematikan kompornya, lalu naik ke lantai atas dimana Donghae berada. Tidak kakaknya, tidak adiknya sama-sama suka membuat repot. Sebelum masuk ke kamar Donghae, Hyukjae sengaja mengambil dasi milik Siwon. Hari ini, Donghae harus bisa mengikat dasi sekolahnya sendiri supaya tidak merepotkan setiap pagi.

"Ikut aku."

Hyukjae menggiring Donghae ke cermin besar, ia melilitkan dasi di lehernya dengan perlahan agar bisa di lihat dan diikuti oleh Donghae.

"Mudah bukan? Sekarang coba."

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau melakukannya!"

Belum di coba, Donghae sudah menyerah dan melemparkan dasinya. Ia duduk di kasur dengan wajah kesal. Melihat Donghae kembali menunjukan sifat manjanya, Hyukjae hanya bisa menghela nafas. Hyukjae memungut dasi yang di lemparkan Donghae barusan dan memasangnya di leher Donghae. Hyukjae harus sedikit menunduk karena posisi Donghae yang duduk di kasur membuat Hyukjae lebih tinggi darinya.

"Selesai."

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Donghae yang belum di sisir.

"Lain kali, kita belajar mengikat dasi ber—"

Mata Hyukjae membulat sempurna saat tiba-tiba Donghae menarik dasi milik Siwon yang melingkar di leher Hyukjae dan kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat. Sudah berkali-kali Donghae melakukan hal ini pada Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae belum juga terbiasa dan selalu terjebak dalam keadaan yang sama. Donghae selalu saja mencuri kesempatan.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan lakukan itu!"

"Maaf. Terima kasih, aku pergi dulu. _Bye sweety_."

Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya Donghae tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah merah Hyukjae. Sebelum Hyukjae memukulinya lagi, Donghae langsung melesat keluar dari kamar. Sudah hampir kesiangan, jadi Donghae melewatkan sarapannya dan langsung pergi ke sekolah dengan suasana hati yang sangat baik.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju sekolah, Donghae tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya. Menganggu Hyukjae dan membuatnya kesal ternyata berefek pada suasana hatinya yang tiba-tiba membuncah gembira. Ini kah yang di sebut, _Happy pills_?

"Apa pagi ini kita akan melihat Cho _Pervert_ Hyun _making out_ di kelas lagi?"

Pagi-pagi begini, Donghae sudah mendengar nada mesum dari suara Yunho. Pagi ceria yang tiba-tiba menjadi mengerikan karena Donghae langsung di sambut dengan senyuman mesum Yunho begitu keluar dari mobilnya. Donghae berdecak sebelum memukul kepala Yunho dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau pikir Kyuhyun sudah gila? Jam berapa ini? Sudah banyak siswa di sekolah! Dasar bodoh!"

"Ah benar juga. Eh, Ngomong-ngomong kenapa sejak tadi kau tersenyum terus? Dapat apa lagi dari kakakmu?"

"Tidak dapat apa-apa, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh kakakku."

"Apa?"

"Se-su-a-tu."

"Brengsek kau!"

Benar, hari ini Donghae memang sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik. Sedikit lagi, hanya sedikit lagi sampai Hyukjae mengakui bahwa dia bisa jatuh cinta dan berdebar. Semalam Donghae sudah bisa membuktikannya, Hyukjae bahkan memejamkan matanya saat Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya.

_Menantikan sesuatu, huh?_

"Aku sering sekali melihatmu jalan berdua dengan sekretaris kakakmu. Jangan bilang, kau menyukainya?"

"Kau sudah gila?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae memukul kepala Yunho membuat Yunho meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak usah memukul! Aku yakin kau tidak akan merebut milik kakakmu, kau sendiri tahu betapa kakakmu menyayangimu."

Kata-kata Yunho barusan seperti sebuah sentilan untuknya. Donghae berpikir sejenak, apakah benar ia hanya ingin mengerjai Hyukjae tanpa ada rasa sedikitpun? Apakah benar ia hanya ingin membuat Hyukjae mengakui kelemahannya tanpa bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Donghae mengangkat bahunya, acuh. Bagaimanapun kata-kata Yunho barusan benar, Donghae tidak boleh merebut milik orang lain. Terlebih milik kakaknya yang sangat menyayanginya.

Sejak kecil, Donghae tidak pernah merebut apapun dari orang lain. Apalagi milik Siwon, kakaknya. Donghae tidak pernah merebut apapun dari Siwon karena Siwon adalah kakak yang baik dan selalu memberikan apa yang dia punya pada Donghae bahkan ketika Donghae tidak menginginkannya sekalipun. Bagaimanapun Yunho benar, Siwon adalah kakak yang baik dan tidak pantas untuk disakiti. Lalu bagaimana jika kelak terjadi perubahan dalam hatinya? Sekarang, baik Siwon maupun Donghae adalah laki-laki dewasa yang sudah mengenal cinta. _Mainstream_ memang, tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Donghae jatuh cinta pada tunangan kakaknya sendiri? Akankah kakaknya mengalah sepeti saat kecil dulu?

"Kenapa berdiri di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh? Ayo masuk!"

"Yunho, kita berteman sejak kecil."

"Hm, lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika seandainya aku tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Jejoong? Kau akan mengalah padaku?"

Yunho menendang tulang kering Donghae dengan kekuatan penuh. Bisa-bisanya dia mau merebut Jaejoong darinya. Apapun akan Yunho serahkan pada Donghae, kecuali Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah gila? Mau aku bunuh sekarang?"

"Sakit brengsek! Aku bilang kan misalnya!"

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan mengalah! Memangnya kau anak kecil? Kita sama-sama laki-laki dewasa, tentu aku tidak akan mengalah begitu saja! Pagi-pagi sudah cari ribut! Aku jadi lapar! Sialan!"

Donghae kembali berpikir sambil memegangi tulang keringnya yang barusan di tendang Yunho. Rasanya luar biasa sakit. Benar, lagi-lagi Yunho benar! Siwon mungkin tidak akan mengalah begitu saja. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Toh Donghae yakin ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae. Sejak tadi, ia hanya berandai-andai.

_Ya, hanya seandainya...tidak akan terjadi apa-apa._

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Saya gak ngerti nulis apaan T_T<strong>

**maaf ya kl semakin gak jelas, akhir-akhir ini kerjaan di kantor gak pernah santai jadi gak punya waktu banyak buat nulis fanfic dengan tenang. ini aja nyempet-nyempetin di kantor sambil was-was karena ada atasan heheh**

**buat yang selalu review dan ngasih saran makasih banyak !^^ saya seneng banget bacanya ^^ meskipun gak bisa bales satu-satu tapi saya selalu baca review dari kalian dan selalu jadi acuan saya untuk tetep nulis dan update cepet meskipun waktunya gak banyak dan sering di rongrong kerjaan ^^**

**THANKS A LOT GUYS~ ! ALWAYS LOVE YOU READERS-NIM ^^**

**Review, lagi?**

**makasih ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	4. Don't Walk Away

**BROTHER-IN-LAW**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Drama  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**MAINSTREAM STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**The love that I want can't happen without you**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu sejak kepergian Siwon, tapi Siwon belum mengabari Hyukjae lagi. Terakhir, Siwon meneleponnya dua hari yang lalu saat tengah malam. Siwon bilang, dia sangat sibuk sampai tidak punya waktu untuk menelepon Hyukjae secara rutin. Hyukjae mengerti, sangat mengerti. Sejak dulu pekerjaan Siwon memang tidak mudah, sudah seperti kewajiban untuk Hyukjae agar selalu mengerti keadaan Siwon. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini Hyukjae merasa goyah. Jika Siwon terus seperti ini, sibuk dan tidak bisa memperhatikannya lagi Hyukjae akan benar-benar goyah dan tidak mampu lagi setia.<p>

Dulu meski Hyukjae tidak sepenuhnya mencintai Siwon, Hyukjae tetap mampu setia. Perasaan dan perhatiannya hanya untuk Siwon, meskipun ada banyak orang lain yang menginginkannya tapi Hyukjae tidak pernah goyah sedikitpun dan tetap setia pada Siwon. Kali ini Hyukjae mengalami situasi yang berbeda, ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Setiap kali berdekatan dengan Donghae yang mungkin seharusnya Hyukjae benci, Hyukjae merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Hyukjae tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya tapi perkataan Donghae soal membuat dirinya berdebar, benar adanya. Donghae benar-benar melakukan sesuatu di luar batas hubungan antara calon kakak ipar dan calon adik ipar. Semua yang dilakukan Donghae terlalu berlebihan dan tidak wajar. Hyukjae takut jika semakin lama dibiarkan, Hyukjae bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Donghae.

"Jangan melamun! Kita bisa kecelakaan!"

Hyukjae tersentak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae yang sedang meneguk obat herbal pemberian Kyuhyun. Sudah dua hari ini Donghae tiba-tiba sakit, sepulang sekolah Donghae langsung terkapar dan dan menggigil di tempat tidurnya. Saat Hyukjae mengecek suhu tubuhnya, Donghae ternyata mengalami demam tinggi.

Hari ini, Hyukjae kembali mengantar Donghae ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan. Sebenarnya Donghae hanya mengalami demam biasa karena perubahan cuaca dan karena kelelahan saja. Donghae sendiri sudah bilang, ia lupa memakai mantelnya saat bermain dengan Yunho dan Kyuhyun. Tapi, saat Hyukjae memberitahu Siwon soal keadaan Donghae, Siwon langsung panik dan menyuruh Hyukjae mengantar Donghae ke rumah sakit. Mau tidak mau, Hyukjae harus memaksa Donghae ke rumah sakit karena jika tidak begitu Siwon tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja.

"Demamnya sudah turun, tidak ada gejala apapun. Obatnya dihabiskan, ya. Jika dalam tiga hari demam lagi, sebaiknya kontrol lagi. Oh, Choi _Sajang-nim_ menyuruhku untuk melakukan _check up_ kesehatan untukmu. Kau mau melakukannya?"

"Maksudmu, semacam CT-SCAN, MRI dan sebagainya? Kakakku pasti sudah gila! Aku sehat, harus aku katakan berapa kali? Aku hanya demam. Aku tidak mau melakukannya!"

Dokter itu hanya mengangguk maklum. Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun ia menjadi dokter keluarga Siwon, jadi ia sudah tahu betul bagaimana karakter Donghae.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berjanji satu hal. Jika tiba-tiba demam lagi, kau harus kembali ke sini. Mengerti?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk tak acuh. Sudah Donghae duga sebelumnya, kakaknya pasti akan bereaksi berlebihan seolah-olah Donghae terserang penyakit menular berbahaya. Sejak dulu Siwon tidak pernah berubah, saat Donghae sakit pasti dia bereaksi berlebihan dan panik tidak jelas. Padahal, Donghae hanya demam atau flu biasa.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!"

Begitu keluar dari ruangan dokter, Hyukjae di sambut oleh wajah kusut Donghae. Sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang buruk karena sejak tadi Donghae menekuk wajahnya dan berbicara dengan ketus pada Hyukjae. Sejak sakit dua hari yang lalu, suasana hati Donghae memang selalu buruk.

"Lalu mau kemana? Ke rumah Yunho? Atau Kyuhyun?"

"Mereka sibuk. Aku ingin ke taman bermain."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae, bingung. Usianya sudah sembilanbelas tahun dan Donghae masih ingin ke taman bermain? Ternyata Siwon benar, saat sakit Donghae akan semakin manja dan menyebalkan. Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas, jika tidak mau Donghae marah maka Hyukjae harus memenuhi keinginannya.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak lama. Kau sedang sakit dan perlu istirahat, _okay_?"

"Hm."

Jelas-jelas Donghae yang menginginkan pergi ke taman bermain, tapi reaksinya datar dan wajahnya tetap di tekuk. Hyukjae maklum, mungkin karena sedang sakit jadi Donghae merasa tidak nyaman dan rewel. Seperti yang dikatakan Siwon sebelumnya, saat sakit Donghae harus di beri perhatian yang lebih.

Dalam perjalanan menuju taman bermain, Donghae tidak banyak bicara. Donghae hanya memejamkan matanya, sesekali ia meneguk obat herbalnya. Situasi seperti ini membuat Hyukjae sedikit canggung, biasanya Donghae banyak bicara dan menganggunya tapi kali ini Donghae tampak tidak bersemangat dan layu. Sepanjang hari Donghae tidak menunjukan senyumnya sama sekali.

"Siwon _Hyung_, sudah menelepon?"

Akhirnya, setelah sampai Donghae mulai bersuara lagi. Hyukjae sempat khawatir tadi, ia pikir Donghae pingsan karena Donghae terus memejamkan matanya dan tak kunjung bergerak.

"Belum, dia hanya mengirimi pesan. Katanya, kabari dia jika ada apa-apa padamu."

"Dia selalu berlebihan."

"Dia menyayangimu!"

"Aku tahu!"

Hyukjae tidak membalas kata-kata Donghae lagi, karena jika diteruskan mereka akan berakhir dengan berdebat. Untuk kali ini, Hyukjae menekan egonya dan mengalah pada bocah yang sedang sakit ini.

"Kau mau naik wahana apa dulu?"

"Aku tidak mau naik apa-apa. Temani aku duduk di sana saja."

Donghae melangkah mendahului Hyukjae menuju tempat duduk dekat kolam ikan. Tidak ada banyak orang di sana, hanya ada beberapa orang tua yang sedang menunggu anak-anaknya bermain.

"Aku tidak enak badan."

"Itu sebabnya kau harus istirahat di rumah. Kenapa malah ingin kesini?"

"Dulu, setiap kali aku sakit ayah dan ibu selalu mengajakku kemari. Saat sakit suasana hatiku selalu kacau, itu sebabnya ayah dan ibu selalu mengajakku kemari supaya aku merasa lebih baik."

Donghae bergeser mendekati Hyukjae dan kemudian memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa diam, mematung. Hyukjae ingin sekali marah karena berani-beraninya Donghae memeluknya seperti ini di tempat umum. Tapi kemudian, amarahnya lenyap saat merasakan dengkuran halus Donghae. Perlahan, lengannya membalas pelukan Donghae dan sesekali mengusap punggungnya.

"Kenapa malah tidur di tempat seperti ini? Dasar aneh!"

Hampir sejam Hyukjae mempertahankan posisinya memeluk Donghae, taman bermain yang tadinya ramai perlahan mulai sepi. Satu persatu orang meninggalkan tempat itu. Kini, hanya ada Hyukjae dan Donghae di pinggiran kolam ikan tersebut. Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, sangat perlahan karena takut membangunkan Donghae yang tampak nyaman tertidur dipelukannya. Sesekali Hyukjae melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, sudah pukul empat sore tapi Donghae belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Kali ini, terpaksa Hyukjae membangunkan Donghae secara halus karena hari sebentar lagi akan gelap dan Donghae belum makan apapun.

"Hei, sudah sore. Kita harus pulang."

Hyukjae mengelus pipi Donghae agar Donghae terbangun perlahan dan tidak terkejut.

"Sudah sore?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan saat Donghae melirik jam tangannya. Pelan-pelan, Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Donghae bangun sendiri. Bocah itu menguap dan menggosok matanya seperti anak kecil, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum gemas karenanya. Saat bangun tidur, Donghae benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil, wajahnya polos dan terlihat tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

"Lapar."

"Tentu saja! Kau belum makan sejak siang. Sekarang, kita pulang dan makan malam."

"Kau masak apa hari ini? Hm, aku akan masak Samgyetang. Kau suka?"

"Aku suka apapun yang kau masak."

Meski Donghae hanya menggumam, Hyukjae masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hyukjae mengulum senyumnya, diam-diam ia merasa senang. Selama berhubungan dengan Siwon, Hyukjae belum pernah mendengar Siwon memuji masakannya dan entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa senang saat Donghae memuji masakannya yang jauh dari kata sempurna itu.

Setelah percakapan singkat soal masakan, Donghae kembali diam. Mungkin karena sedang sakit jadi Donghae sering mengantuk dan selalu merasa lelah. Saat tiba di rumah, barulah Donghae bangun dan langsung masuk untuk kemudian duduk di meja makan, menunggu Hyukjae menyiapkan makanan. Beberapa menit kemudian masakan siap, Donghae tidak banyak bicara dan langsung melahap Samgyetang yang Hyukjae buat. Hyukjae tersenyum melihat Donghae yang terlihat sangat kelaparan itu, dia bahkan meniup supnya terburu-buru dan menelannya dengan cepat.

"Aku selesai, terima kasih makan malamnya. Selamat malam."

"Kau belum minum obatmu."

"Nanti saja."

Hyukjae berdecak melihat Donghae yang langsung beranjak ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Hyukjae. Setelah membersihkan meja makan, Hyukjae buru-buru menyiapkan obat Donghae yang tadi siang di resepkan dokter. Hyukjae tidak mengerti, Donghae hanya demam ringan saja tapi obat yang diresepkan dokter banyak sekali.

"Donghae minum dulu obatmu."

Donghae langsung beringsut turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Hyukjae yang sedang membuka bungkusan obat di sofa samping tempat tidurnya. Donghae memperhatikan Hyukjae sekilas yang nampak sibuk membaca dosis di bungkusan obat tersebut. Manis, manis sekali.

"Aku harus minum semua itu?"

"Ya, kata dokter ini membantu menurunkan suhu tubuhmu dan yang ini untuk meringankan pilek."

Donghae mengangguk sebelum menelan satu-persatu obat yang diberikan Hyukjae.

"Tidurlah, jadi besok pagi kau bisa langsung sekolah."

"Temani aku tidur malam ini."

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat Donghae tiba-tiba memintanya untuk tidur di kamar yang sama.

"Saat sakit aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri."

Melihat Donghae yang semakin memelas, Hyukjae akhirnya tidak sanggup menolak. Hyukjae memposisikan dirinya di samping Donghae dan membiarkan Donghae memeluknya, untuk kali ini Hyukjae akan membiarkan Donghae melakukan apapun yang dia suka. Ya, hanya untuk kali ini saja.

_Jika terus seperti ini, kau akan membuatku jatuh ke dasar jurang dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menolongku..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Dua minggu berlalu dan Siwon hanya mengabari Hyukjae sesekali saja, dia bilang akan segera pulang setelah mendapatkan kontrak dengan perusahaan <em>Trading<em> di Osaka. Kalau Hyukjae tidak salah ingat, seharusnya Siwon sudah pulang hari ini. Tapi karena cuaca buruk, Siwon tidak bisa pulang hari ini dan terpaksa menunda kepulangannya. Lagi dan lagi Hyukjae harus bisa mengerti dan memaklumi. Sudah resikonya menjadi tunangan seorang presiden direktur muda yang sibuk.

"Hyukjae, besok pertemuan orang tua. Katanya, akan membahas soal kelulusan kami nanti. Bagaimana? _Hyung_ tidak ada, terpaksa kau yang harus datang."

Hyukjae mengangguk sambil merapikan dasi Donghae yang sedikit berantakan. Belakangan ini, Donghae sudah bisa mengikat dasinya sendiri meski kadang hasilnya berantakan.

"Saat tidak ada kakakmu, kau selalu memanggil namaku tapi saat dia ada kau selalu memanggilku dengan embel-embel _Hyung_. Menjilat, huh?"

"Aku tidak suka memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Hyung_. Aku pergi dulu, sudah kesiangan."

"Jangan lupa makan sarapanmu! Aku sudah memasukan kotak makanan di tasmu."

"_Thank you_!"

Setelah mobil Donghae meninggalkan halaman rumah, Hyukjae kembali merasa kesepian. Rumah sebesar ini, hanya ada ia sendiri dan beberapa asisten rumah tangga yang sedang sibuk membereskan kamarnya dan kamar Donghae. Hyukjae melirik ponselnya, Siwon belum juga memberinya kabar. Anehnya, Hyukjae tidak lagi menanti kepulangan Siwon. Setelah melewati banyak hal dengan Donghae, Hyukjae sedikit melupakan Siwon dan sibuk dengan dunia barunya bersama Donghae. Hyukjae mulai khawatir, jangan-jangan perasaannya mulai berubah.

Berkali-kali Hyukjae meyakinkan dirinya sendiri agar bisa menjaga jarak dengan Donghae dan tetap memfokuskan pikirannya pada Siwon seorang, tapi semua yang dilakukan Hyukjae hanya sia-sia saja karena tiap kali melihat senyum Donghae semua kacau. Hyukjae hanya bisa memikirkan Donghae dan tidak bisa fokus pada Siwon. Hyukjae mendadak gelisah saat memikirkan perasaannya.

_Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar jatuh untuknya?_

Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu melintas di kepalanya dan membuatnya pusing. Hyukjae tidak sanggup lagi berdiam diri di rumah, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi entah kemana. Untuk saat ini, Hyukjae benar-benar tidak ingin berada di rumah.

Setelah berkeliling-keliling tanpa tujuan, Hyukjae berakhir di depan sekolah Donghae. Entah apa yang membawanya kemari, Hyukjae sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia datang ke sekolah Donghae. Mobilnya seperti bergerak sendiri dan mengarah kesini. Waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas, saatnya siswa-siswa istirahat makan siang. Hyukjae keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar bangunan sekolah yang sangat luas itu, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Donghae sedang bermain bola dengan teman-temannya di lapangan. Donghae tampak sangat gembira, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama teman-temannya, sesekali mereka saling memukul dan memiting lalu tertawa lagi bersama-sama. Melihat Donghae yang tertawa sebahagia itu, membuat Hyukjae ikut tersenyum. Saat di rumah, Donghae jarang sekali memperlihatkan senyum yang seperti itu.

"Hyukjae _Hyung_!"

Hyukjae terkesiap saat Yunho menyadari kehadirannya dan memanggil namanya dengan lantang. Bocah tampan dan tinggi itu melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat, dia juga terus meneriakan nama Hyukjae sehingga mengundang tatapan aneh dari beberapa siswa yang kebetulan berada di sana, termasuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang tadi sedang sibuk saling menendang. Hyukjae jadi salah tingkah saat Donghae dan kedua sahabatnya datang menghampiri. Ah, tadinya Hyukjae berniat datang diam-diam tapi semua kacau karena Yunho yang tiba-tiba menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Oh, hanya mampir. Aku tiba-tiba bosan diam di rumah jadi aku pergi ke mall dan mampir kemari karena searah."

"Oh. Hei, kalian lanjutkan permainan. Aku harus bicara dengannya."

Donghae mengusir kedua sahabatnya yang tentu saja mengundang tatapan curiga. Donghae memukul kepala keduanya dan menendangnya agar segera pergi dan berhenti menatapnya dengan tatapan memojokan itu.

"Jangan macam-macam, ini sekolah!"

"Brengsek! Pergi sana!"

Hyukjae hanya bisa terkekeh melihat interaksi Donghae dan kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka berteman sejak kecil, tapi mereka tidak pernah berhenti bertengkar dan saling memaki.

"Kau tidak kerja?"

"Aku malas. Tadinya hanya ingin diam di rumah, tapi justru bosan jadi aku pergi ke mall membeli beberapa setelan baru lalu aku kemari untuk melihatmu."

"Melihatku? Kau merindukan aku?"

Hyukjae berdecih tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Akhir-akhir ini Hyukjae jadi sering tersenyum karena Donghae dan mungkin kepribadiannya juga sedikit berubah karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan Donghae.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Hening. Tidak ada lagi obrolan, mereka hanya diam dan sesekali saling mencuri pandang. Hyukjae menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya, canggung. Cuaca mulai dingin tapi Hyukjae lupa memakai sarung tangannya, membuat telapak tangannya sedikit terasa beku.

"Dingin?"

Donghae tiba-tiba meraih kedua tangan Hyukjae dan menggenggamnya erat. Hyukjae memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan terkejut, tapi tidak berusaha melepaskan genggaman Donghae.

"Hm."

Donghae tersenyum sambil terus menggosok-gosok tangan Hyukjae. Rasanya bahkan lebih hangat dari sarung tangan yang paling tebal sekalipun.

Salju pertama mulai turun di awal desember, satu persatu butiran salju turun ke bumi. Putih dan bersih. Hyukjae dan Donghae masih saling menggenggam, bahkan genggaman tangan mereka semakin erat lagi saat dinginnya salju menyentuh permukaan kulit mereka. Entah sadar atau tidak, Hyukjae mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. Perasaan gelisahnya menghilang dan terganti dengan perasaan nyaman yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

_Mungkin sebenarnya aku telah jatuh sejak lama tapi aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku menikmati detik-detik saat aku jatuh dan mulai membiasakan diri dengan rasa sakit yang timbulkan saat terjatuh._

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah lewat tiga minggu, akhirnya Siwon pulang juga. Donghae dan Hyukjae menunggunya di bandara dengan perasaan yang tak tentu. Hyukjae yang bingung harus bagaimana karena perasaannya mulai goyah dan Donghae yang menantikan hadiah apa yang akan diberikan kakaknya. Hyukjae mencuri pandang ke arah Donghae sesekali, ia memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Donghae yang tampak tenang dan seperti tidak ada beban apapun.<p>

_Apa dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku?_

Hyukjae beberapa kali menghembuskan nafasnya sambil memandangi Donghae yang sedang sibuk dengan _gadget_nya. Donghae benar-benar membuatnya jatuh tapi sepertinya ia tidak berniat menolong Hyukjae.

"_Hyung_!"

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat Siwon sudah berada di hadapan mereka dengan senyum hangat seperti biasanya. Melihat senyum Siwon yang begitu tulus padanya, membuat Hyukjae semakin merasa bersalah dan tidah tahu harus berbuat apa. Hyukjae berusaha tersenyum menyambut Siwon, ia bahkan memeluk dan mencium Siwon duluan. Hal yang tidak pernah Hyukjae lakukan sebelumnya.

"Wah, apa kau begitu merindukanku? Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini."

"Janjimu hanya dua minggu! Tapi kau pergi selama tiga minggu, sudah berani mengingkari janji?"

Wajah Hyukjae sengaja di buat merengut, ia tidak ingin Siwon curiga. Hyukjae takut Siwon akan menyadari perubahan perasaannya.

"Maaf, sebagai gantinya aku membelikanmu banyak hadiah! Kau, Lee Donghae! Kau tidak berulah, 'kan? Kau sudah sembuh?"

"_Hyung_! Aku hanya demam, kenapa kau menyuruh dokter untuk memeriksaku secara keseluruhan? Kau berlebihan!"

Siwon berdecak dan langsung memiting kepala Donghae, adiknya yang satu ini susah sekali di atur dan tidak bisa di beri perhatian.

"Aku khawatir sekali sampai tidak bisa tidur! Dasar nakal!"

Melihat kedua kakak beradik itu membuat Hyukjae tersenyum. Hyukjae mengikuti langkah Donghae dan Siwon yang masih saling memiting itu dari belakang, ia memperhatikan bagaimana Siwon dan Donghae saling berinteraksi. Meski hanya saudara tiri, mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan saling menyayangi. Hyukjae kembali berpikir, apa tega ia saling menyakiti mereka berdua karena keegosiannya?

"Kenapa berjalan di belakang?"

Siwon berbisik di telinga Hyukjae, sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Hyukjae. Siwon juga tak henti-hentinya mengecupi puncak kepala Hyukjae, menunjukan betapa ia merindukan kekasih mungilnya itu.

_Maaf._

Hanya sederet kata maaf yang mampu Hyukjae ucapkan dalam hati saat Siwon terus saja menunjukan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar. Hyukjae merasa semakin jahat, dulu ia tidak mencintai Siwon sepenuh hati dan sekarang perasaannya goyah. Baik Siwon maupun Donghae tidak pantas mendapatkan laki-laki sepertinya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Saat di dalam mobil, Siwon berusaha mencium Hyukjae tapi Hyukjae sama sekali tidak bereaksi bahkan ketika Siwon mulai melumat bibir tipis itu. Hyukjae memandang Siwon sejenak, ciuman Siwon kali ini terasa sangat datar tapi menuntut.

"Aku hanya tidak enak badan."

"Selama aku pergi kau pasti mengalami banyak kesulitan."

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan dalam dekapan Siwon, ia benar-benar tidak ingin Siwon tahu soal perasaannya tapi ia juga tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja.

_Maafkan aku._

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae hanya mampu mengucapkan kata maaf yang tidak terucap. Perasaan ini, Hyukjae tidak bisa menampiknya tapi di sisi lain Hyukjae takut kehilangan Siwon yang sudah menjaga dan mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun.

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Suka atau tidak suka, Donghae tidak bisa memungkiri firasatnya sendiri. Dari hari ke hari, Donghae mulai menyadari perubahan sikap Hyukjae. Ucapannya waktu itu terbukti, Donghae benar-benar membuat Hyukjae jatuh cinta. Sekarang, Donghae bingung harus bagaimana karena jujur saja, Donghae merencanakan permainan yang tanpa akhir. Donghae pikir Hyukjae tidak akan benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, tapi ternyata perkiraannya meleset dan sekarang Donghae terjebak oleh permainannya sendiri.<p>

Donghae tidak menampik rasa sukanya pada Hyukjae. Selama bersama Hyukjae, Donghae merasa nyaman dan terhibur. Tapi ini bukan cinta, yang Donghae rasakan hanya sebatas suka. Lagi pula Hyukjae adalah tunangan kakaknya, bagaimana bisa Donghae menikung kakaknya sendiri? Sudah Donghae tegaskan berkali-kali bahwa Donghae tidak suka merebut milik orang lain, apalagi milik kakaknya sendiri. Sekarang Donghae bimbang, ia tidak tahu kemana arah hubungannya dengan Hyukjae dan bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Di sisi lain, Donghae merasakan sesuatu tapi di sisi lainnya, Donghae ingin menampik perasaan yang mulai tumbuh itu. Donghae tidak mau menghancurkan kebahagiaan kakaknya yang sudah menyayanginya dengan tulus, Donghae juga tidak mau menghancurkan kakaknya yang selalu berada di pihaknya.

"Tidak turun untuk makan malam? Kakakmu sedang menunggumu di bawah."

Donghae menengok ke samping, ke arah suara Hyukjae yang memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Laki-laki yang beberapa bulan belakangan ini selalu ada dalam pikirannya dan membuatnya gelisah ada di ambang pintu dengan senyum seperti biasanya.

"Oh, sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Belajar, minggu depan sudah ujian kelulusan."

Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk di meja belajar. Sebenarnya Donghae duduk di sana bukan untuk belajar, ia duduk di sana untuk berpikir dan merenung.

"Ah, benar. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi mahasiswa. Sudah memutuskan akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang mana?"

"Sudah."

"Apa? Seoul _University_? Kyunghee? Inha?"

"Oxford. Aku akan belajar di London."

Berat rasanya menyampaikan hal itu pada Hyukjae, terlebih ketika ada sesuatu yang tumbuh dalam hatinya. Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat kaget dan bingung, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Keputusan yang Donghae buat sudah bulat dan Donghae berharap keputusan ini bisa membuat Hyukjae melupakannya dan kembali pada Siwon.

"Kakakmu sudah tahu?"

Suara Hyukjae terdengar bergetar, sakit rasanya mendengar suara Hyukjae yang bergetar. Ingin rasanya Donghae menarik kata-katanya kembali, Donghae tidak sanggup mendengar nada putus asa dari suara Hyukjae.

"Sudah, dia bahkan sedang mengurus visa untukku dan mendaftarkanku di sana. Mungkin empat bulan lagi aku sudah bisa pindah ke London."

"Lalu aku bagaimana? Maksudku, kakakmu bagaimana? Bukankah kau sendiri tahu? Dia tidak bisa jauh darimu."

"Itu dulu. Sekarang, dia sudah memilikimu. Aku yakin, dia tidak akan kesepian lagi karena ada kau yang akan menjaga dan menemaninya. Empat bulan lagi kalian akan menikah, benarkan? Aku akan pergi setelah pernikahan kalian. Setelah menikah nanti, hiduplah bahagia dengan kakakku. Aku harap, setelah kalian menikah nanti kau bisa mencintai kakakku dengan sepenuh hati."

Donghae tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan ini karena raut wajah Hyukjae terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Semakin diteruskan semakin Donghae merasa sakit. Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

_Mengertilah, kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini..._

"Visa untukmu sudah selesai, kapan akan berangkat?"

Donghae baru saja sampai di meja makan dan tiba-tiba kakaknya bertanya kapan ia akan berangkat. Suasana hatinya sudah cukup buruk hari ini dan Donghae tidak mau memperparah suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk itu dengan menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Donghae pura-pura tidak mendengar kakaknya, ia menyibukkan diri dengan memasukan nasi ke dalam mulutnya sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku harap kau berangkat setelah hari pernikahanku dan Hyukjae."

"Aku akan berangkat setelah kalian menikah, kau tidak usah cemas."

Tidak ada lagi obrolan yang terjadi di antara kakak beradik itu, Siwon sibuk dengan makan malamnya dan Donghae sibuk dengan segala macam pikirannya. Ekor matanya melirik Hyukjae yang baru saja turun dengan sekilas, ada jejak airmata di pipi putihnya. Donghae tahu betul alasan kenapa airmata itu membasahi kedua pipi putih Hyukjae, tapi Donghae lebih memilih diam dan pura-pura tidak melihat apapun.

_Percayalah, ini yang terbaik untuk kita bertiga..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini berbeda dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya yang selalu ribut. Pagi ini semua terlihat tenang, Donghae tidak lagi berteriak-teriak karena tidak bisa memakai dasinya dan Siwon masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Tadi malam, Siwon yang biasanya tahan banting itu mengeluh tidak enak badan jadi terpaksa hari ini Hyukjae yang menggantikannya di kantor. Donghae menatap hidangan yang ada di meja makan dengan canggung, sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak nafsu makan dan tidak bisa tidur. Hari ini pun Donghae bangun lebih awal karena semalaman Donghae tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.<p>

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku akan makan di sekolah saja."

"Kalau begitu mau di bekal saja?"

"Tidak usah. Aku berangkat sekarang."

Donghae baru saja menyentuh tasnya yang menggantung di kursi saat tiba-tiba Hyukjae memeluknya dari belakang. Nafas Donghae terhenti sejenak, matanya bergerak gelisah saat merasakan lengan Hyukjae melingkari pinggangnya dengan sangat erat. Ini tidak benar! Siwon ada di kamarnya dan kapan saja bisa memergoki mereka yang sedang seperti ini. Donghae menarik lengan Hyukjae dengan paksa, ia berbalik menatap langsung ke dalam mata Hyukjae.

"Jangan begini, kakakku ada di kamarnya."

"Soal kepergianmu ke London, pikirkan sekali lagi. Aku mohon."

Lagi-lagi nada putus asa itu menusuk gendang telinga Donghae. Jika di biarkan lebih lama lagi, Hyukjae akan benar-benar membuatnya goyah. Donghae memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun terucap. Donghae masuk ke dalam mobilnya terburu-buru dan langsung mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Donghae tidak pedli lagi pada aturan lalu lintas ataupun keselamatannya, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar sampai di sekolah dengan cepat.

"Kau bisa membunuh siapa saja dengan kecepatan seperti itu! Kau sudah gila?"

Donghae tidak mempedulikan ocehan Kyuhyun yang hampir saja ia tabrak. Jika saja Donghae telat sepersekian detik, mungkin mobil Kyuhyun sudah langsung dilarikan ke bengkel sekarang.

"_Sorry, I didn't saw you_."

"Kau sakit? Atau ada orang yang membuatmu kesal?"

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti."

"Apa jangan-jangan, Siwon _Hyung_ melarangmu melanjutkan kuliah di London?"

"Dia bahkan yang mengurus segalanya, tidak ada alasannya baginya untuk melarangku pergi. Lagi pula, sebentar lagi dia akan menikah."

"Boleh aku ikut campur masalahmu?"

Bola mata Donghae menatap Kyuhyun serius, ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Biasanya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah ingin ikut campur masalah siapapun meski itu sahabatnya sendiri.

"Masalah yang mana?"

"Masalahmu dan sekretaris Lee."

Lidah Donghae kelu, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat Kyuhyun menyinggung masalah yang satu itu. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tahu soal itu?

"Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, perubahan sekecil apapun padamu aku akan cepat menyadarinya. Aku tahu, saat kau menyukai sesuatu tatapanmu akan lebih lembut dari biasanya. Sorot matamu sangat sensitif, mudah bagiku untuk menebak apa yang sedang kau rasakan hanya dengan sekali menatap matamu. Kau menyukainya, bukan?"

"Kepalamu pasti terbentur saat hampir kutabrak tadi. Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan omong kosong."

"Kau akan mengalihkan pandanganmu saat kau sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tatap aku jika memang kau tidak menyukainya."

"_I said, stop talking about shitty thing_!"

Satu bogem mentah mendarat di pipi kanan Kyuhyun, kacamatanya terlempar hingga pecah. Kyuhyun berdecih, ia tidak suka dengan reaksi Donghae yang kekanak-kanakan. Sebagai laki-laki, harga dirinya sangat terluka ketika Donghae memukulnya hingga tersungkur, bahkan kacamatanya pecah tidak berbentuk. Kyuhyun bangkit dan membalas pukulan Donghae, tinjunya tepat mengenai sudut bibir Donghae dan membuatnya berdarah. Perkelahian tidak bisa dihindari lagi saat Kyuhyun dan Donghae sama-sama dalam emosi yang tinggi, mereka terus saling membalas pukulan sampai akhirnya Yunho dan guru konseling datang untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Terlambat sebenarnya, karena saat Yunho dan guru konseling datang wajah Donghae dan Kyuhyun sama-sama sudah lebam dan penuh luka.

Melihat kedua sahabatnya saling beradu tinju Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, pasrah. Yunho tidak tahu-menahu akar masalahnya, jadi ia juga tidak bisa memihak salah satu. Sebagai sahabat yang baik di sini, Yunho harus bersikap netral dan mendengarkan pembelaan dari kedua sisi.

"Kalian! Kemari!"

Yunho menarik telinga kedua sahabatnya begitu mereka keluar dari ruangan konseling. Emosi Yunho memuncak saat melihat betapa kacaunya wajah mereka berdua. Yunho yakin, guru konseling sekarang pasti sedang menelepon wali masing-masing dan sebentar lagi kita akan melihat Kyuhyun yang diomeli habis-habisan oleh ibunya dan Donghae yang pasti di maki-maki oleh sekretaris kakaknya.

"Kalian tahu? Hanya manusia tidak berotak yang menyelesaikan masalah dengan tinju! Kita ini bersahabat sejak kecil, tidak bisakah menyelesaikan masalah dengan kata-kata? Tuhan memberi kalian mulut, fungsinya untuk bicara! Untuk menyampaikan sesuatu! Kalian bodoh? Kalian kehilangan otak kalian?"

Nafas Yunho memburu saat memaki kedua sahabatnya yang kini tertunduk lesu di kursi mereka. Yunho benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mereka berakhir dengan saling meninju seperti ini?

"Katakan padaku, apa masalahnya?"

Hening. Mereka berdua bungkan dan saling membuang muka. Yunho benar-benar tidak tahan, emosinya kembali memuncak melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak mau bilang? Mau kuhajar sampai babak belur? Katakan! Cepat!"

"Ah, semua karena Cho Kyuhyun yang sok tahu!"

"Apa yang salah denganku, Lee Donghae? Memang benar bukan? Kau menyukai sekretaris Lee, tunangan kakakmu sendiri!"

"Berhenti saling berteriak! Kalian dasar brengsek! Sudut bibir kalian tidak sakit? Berani-beraninya saling berteriak dihadapanku! Sekarang, coba saling berhadapan. Apapun masalahnya, kita selesaikan sekarang juga. Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau tidak memaksa jika Donghae tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya. Dan kau Donghae, jika memang tidak mau menceritakan masalahmu tidak usah emosi dan langsung melayangkan tinju sembarangan!"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengabaikan perintah Yunho. Mereka tetap saling membuang muka dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Kalau begini terus, Yunho bisa mati muda. Yunho benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa kedua sahabatnya ini begitu kekanakan!

"Saling berhadapan, sekarang!"

Setelah Yunho menaikan nada suaranya, barulah mereka saling berhadapan meski tetap saling membuang muka.

"Berpelukan dan katakan maaf pada satu sama lain."

"Jung Yunho!"

"Oh, lihat. Kalian bisa memanggil namaku serempak. Berpelukan dan katakan maaf pada satu sama lain! Cepat! Tidak mau? Terserah, aku akan mengadukan semua kelakuan kalian pada wali kalian."

Yunho tersenyum puas saat kedua sahabatnya langsung berpelukan dan saling meminta maaf begitu Yunho mengancam mereka. Ternyata ancamannya ampuh juga. Sejak kecil, metode seperti ini selalu berhasil. Dulu jika mereka bertiga berkelahi karena berebut mainan, mereka akan berakhir dengan berpelukan dan saling meminta maaf. Tidak di sangka, Yunho masih bisa menggunakan metode kekanakan seperti ini pada kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kakakmu tidak tahu soal ini, dia sedang sakit jadi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya dan langsung kemari saat gurumu menelepon. Kau dan Kyuhyun bersahabat sejak kecil, kenapa berkelahi?"<p>

Seperti biasanya, Hyukjae akan datang ke sekolah Donghae saat guru konseling meneleponnya. Apalagi kalau bukan berkelahi? Hyukjae sudah kehabisan kata-kata dan tidak tahu harus mengomeli Donghae seperti apalagi, jadi kali ini ia hanya diam dan berkonsentrasi mengobati luka-luka di wajah tampan Donghae. Hyukjae terpana melihat wajah Donghae dari jarak sedekat ini, kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari Donghae begitu tampan? Matanya bening seperti anak kecil, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tipis. Saat meringis, Hyukjae bisa melihat dengan jelas gigi depan Donghae yang seperti gigi kelinci. Lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan luka di pipi kiriku? Yang kanan terasa sakit juga."

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya saat suara Donghae membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh, iya."

Sekali lagi, Hyukjae memperhatikan wajah tampan Donghae. Pikirannya seperti tersedot begitu saja saat menyaksikan betapa tampannya bocah berandalan di hadapannya ini bahkan meski dengan banyak luka, wajah Donghae tetap terlihat tampan. Perlahan detak jantung Hyukjae berdetak lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi. Debaran itu menjadi semakin bertalu-talu saat tatapan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Entah dapat keberanian darimana, Hyukjae memajukan wajahnya dan memagut bibir tipis Donghae. Tidak peduli saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil dan mungkin saja ada yang memergoki mereka. Hyukjae terus saja memagut bibir Donghae meski tidak mendapat balasan dari Donghae, airmata Hyukjae tiba-tiba mengalir ketika ia teringat hubungan macam apa yang sedang mereka jalani sekarang.

Mungkin Donghae terbawa suasana atau merasa bersalah ketika melihat airmata Hyukjae tumpah saat menciumnya. Donghae tidak tahu kenapa ia malah membalas ciuman Hyukjae dan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Hyukjae adalah milik kakaknya. Donghae menarik tengkuk Hyukjae untuk memperdalam ciumannya, ia juga ikut memejamkan matanya saat ciuman itu semakin intens dan semakin dalam lagi. Ciuman yang entah kenapa terasa menyakitkan bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku kalah."

Hyukjae melepaskan pagutannya terlebih dahulu dan berucap di tengah-tengah nafas yang memburu seusai ciuman.

"Aku kalah dan aku mengakui, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tahu ini salah tapi aku juga tidak bisa terus membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku—aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Tangan Hyukjae bergetar hebat saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, ia hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya sambil terus menangis.

"Baiklah, kita buat kesepakatan. Empat bulan, mari kita menjalani hubungan terlarang ini selama empat bulan. Setelah empat bulan berakhir, aku akan pergi ke London dan kau akan menikah dengan kakakku. Ketika saat itu tiba, kesepakatan kita berakhir, hubungan kita berakhir. Kau akan menjadi istri kakakku dan aku akan melanjutkan sekolah di London."

Hyukjae tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya terus terisak sambil memikirkan betapa mirisnya hubungan mereka.

Kesepakatan dalam hubungan terlarang yang sangat miris. Sebuah ironi dalam hubungan percintaan yang rumit itu membuat keduanya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Donghae meraih Hyukjae dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, Donghae tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Hyukjae saat ini. Bagaimanapun semua ini adalah kesalahan Donghae. Semua terjadi karena permainan yang Donghae rancang, permainan yang pada akhirnya melukai mereka semua.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku tidak suka melihat orang menangis."

_Maaf, maafkan aku..._

Setelah ketegangan dengan Kyuhyun dan berakhir dengan pernyataan cinta Hyukjae, Donghae tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Hidupnya kini bagaikan _Roller Coaster_, naik dan turun lalu berputar. Lelah dan membuat pusing. Donghae tidak tahu, hubungan macam apa yang sedang ia jalani bersama Hyukjae sekarang ini. Untuk sementara ini, Donghae tidak mau memikirkan hal lain. Biarlah Donghae menikmati hubungan rumit ini dengan Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya mereka harus benar-benar berpisah.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana?"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae, hari ini mereka berjalan kaki saling bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul.

"Aku ingin makan Taco, kau suka?"

"Suka!"

"Setelah makan, kita langsung pulang. Siwon _Hyung_ sekarang pasti sedang menunggu kita."

"Hm. Tentu."

Donghae sangat menikmati saat-saat bersama Hyukjae seperti ini. Tersenyum dan tertawa bersamanya, merasakan sentuhan tangannya dan menatap matanya yang penuh dengan pancaran kebahagiaan. Semua terasa sangat indah, sampai akhirnya Donghae menyadari satu hal. Hal yang paling penting. Tapi untuk kali ini, Donghae ingin melupakan hal yang paling penting itu dan hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat indah yang sangat terbatas ini.

_Tuhan, berikan aku kesempatan yang lain..._

_._

_._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Typo?<strong>

**Maaf, gak di edit.**

**auh maunya balesin pertanyaan di review tapi waktunya mepet T_T ini aja ngepost detik-detik mau pulang kantor. udah malem banget soalnya maaf ya~~ maaf banget.**

**pertanyaan di jawab di chapter depan. fanfic ini gak akan panjang2 kok paling cuma 5 atau 6 chapter ^^**

**penasaran endingnya gimana? review ya ^^**

**bocoran nih, saya gak akan ngasih ending yg biasa jadi siap-siap aja hehehehe**

**okay, last. review ya?**

**Thank you and always love you guys !^^ thank you for always supporting me ^^**

**love love love~~**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	5. A 'Good' Bye

**BROTHER-IN-LAW**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Drama  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**MAINSTREAM STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**The love that I want can't happen without you**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tidak usah mendikte atau menasihati Hyukjae soal apa yang sedang ia jalani dengan Donghae sekarang, karena Hyukjae tahu betul apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan Donghae saat ini memang sebuah kesalahan dan Hyukjae tidak memungkirinya sama sekali. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ketika cinta menghampiri, Hyukjae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menerimanya. Cinta itu membutakan, saat kau jatuh cinta semua akan terasa benar dan manis. Tidak peduli orang lain berkata apa, karena ketika cinta datang kau juga tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang orang lain katakan. Hyukjae tidak peduli pada apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya menghabiskan waktu bersama Donghae. Merajut kenangan indah di tengah-tengah kisah cinta mereka yang menyedihkan.<p>

Ini sudah memasuki bulan ketiga sejak mereka memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan terlarang ini. Semua masih berjalan sesuai keinginan mereka dan tidak ada masalah berarti dalam hubungan mereka. Hyukjae memang jago dalam berakting, ia bisa memainkan dua peran sekaligus tanpa cacat. Hyukjae tetap terlihat menjadi tunangan yang manis dan setia di hadapan Siwon, sementara di belakang Siwon ia melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan calon adik iparnya sendiri. Ironis. Tapi sekali lagi, Hyukjae tidak peduli sama sekali.

Tinggal sebulan lagi waktu kesepakatan mereka akan berakhir dan sebentar lagi pula hubungan mereka akan berakhir begitu saja. Belakangan ini Hyukjae sering sekali merasa gelisah, perubahan sikap Siwon yang tiba-tiba membuat Hyukjae ketakutan. Siwon yang biasanya terbiasa mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendiri, belakangan ini selalu meminta Hyukjae untuk membantunya dan menyuruh Hyukjae tinggal di dalam ruangannya selama jam kerja berlangsung. Tak jarang, Siwon menyentuhnya di kantor padahal sebelumnya Siwon tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Yang Hyukjae rasakan sekarang adalah Siwon semakin posesif padanya. Hyukjae tidak bisa berpaling sedikitpun dari Siwon, saat Hyukjae mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, Siwon akan langsung merebut perhatiannya kembali. Perubahan sikap Siwon yang semakin posesif itu membuat waktu Hyukjae bersama Donghae berkurang, mereka hanya bisa berinteraksi ketika Siwon terlelap tidur atau ketika Siwon ada tugas di luar negeri.

Seperti hari ini, Siwon sedang ada di London mengurus beberapa urusan bisnis dan bertemu dengan teman-teman semasa kuliahnya dulu. Katanya, Siwon sedang sibuk berdiskusi dengan teman-temannya soal bisnis dan kemungkinan baru bisa pulang ke Korea dua hari lagi. Hal itu sangat bagus untuk Hyukjae, karena dengan begitu ia bisa menghabiskan waktu selama dua hari penuh bersama Donghae seorang tanpa takut akan ketahuan.

"_I miss you so bad, baby_."

Sepulang dari rumah Yunho, Donghae langsung menerjang Hyukjae dan menghimpitnya ke sudut ruangan. Hyukjae yang sedari tadi sedang melamun di ruang televisi, jelas kaget dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Donghae memagut bibirnya dengan paksa. Gairah memuncak saat Donghae sengaja mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Hyukjae dan membisikan sesuatu yang kotor.

_Lee Donghae so freaking hot when doing something rough! And Hyukjae like it so bad!_

Hyukjae mengalungkan kedua lengannya di pundak Donghae, matanya menatap Donghae intens setelah pagutan mereka terlepas. Sama seperti Donghae, ia juga merindukan sosok yang sedang menghimpitnya itu. Selain karena Siwon yang tiba-tiba semakin posesif, pekerjaan Hyukjae di kantor juga selalu menumpuk hingga membuat Hyukjae sibuk dan tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Donghae.

"Akhir-akhir ini Siwon semakin posesif, dia selalu memintaku agar tetap berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Bahkan dua minggu terakhir ini, Siwon selalu memintaku mengerjakan pekerjaanku di ruangannya."

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae sekilas sebelum tersenyum hangat pada Hyukjae. Sesungguhnya, Donghae marah dan cemburu saat mendengar keposesifan Siwon yang semakin menjadi. Tapi kemudian Donghae ingat, ia tidak punyak hak untuk marah karena orang ketiga sepertinya tidak berhak marah dan perlu diingatkan sekali lagi, sejak awal Hyukjae memang milik kakaknya dan kakaknya bebas melakukan apapun pada Hyukjae yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa marahnya, Donghae mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut pada bibir tipis Hyukjae. Donghae terus melumat bibir Hyukjae tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas. Awalnya Hyukjae terkejut, tapi kemudian ia mulai menikmati ciuman menuntut itu. Entah sadar atau tidak sadar, Donghae secara perlahan mulai mendorong Hyukjae mendekati kamar tamu yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang televisi tanpa melepas pagutannya. Rasa marah dan rindu berkecamuk menjadi satu hingga mendorong Donghae untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari biasanya.

Hyukjae tidak menolak sama sekali saat Donghae mendorongnya ke tempat tidur, ia bahkan terlihat pasrah tanpa perlawananan saat Donghae mulai melepas kaos putih Hyukjae dan membuangnya entah kemana. Nafsu sudah menyelimuti mereka, tidak ada alasan untuk berhenti ketika sudah sampai di tempat tidur. Untuk pertama kalinya, Donghae berani menyentuh Hyukjae sejauh ini.

"_Stop_."

Hyukjae mendorong Donghae yang sedang sibuk mencumbu bibirnya dengan sedikit paksa, mengundang geraman tidak suka dari Donghae yang sedang berada di puncak gairahnya.

"Ah, kenapa?"

Donghae benar-benar sedang berada di puncak gairahnya saat Hyukjae tiba-tiba memutuskan pagutan mereka. Dengan nafas yang terengah, Hyukjae menunjuk pintu kamar yang terbuka dan memerintahkan Donghae untuk mengunci pintu kamar terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka harus tetap bermain aman dan tidak meremehkan hal-hal kecil seperti menutup dan mengunci kamar sebelum mereka melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi.

Mau tidak mau Donghae turun dari tempat tidur dan mengunci pintu sambil menggerutu. Setelah pintu terkunci, Donghae menatap Hyukjae seduktif ia menyeringai melihat laki-laki manis itu tergolek pasrah di tempat tidur tanpa memakai atasan dan celana pendek trainingnya yang sudah acak-acakan. Donghae hanya perlu menariknya dengan satu tarikan dan sesuatu yang membuat Donghae naik akan segera terpampang dengan jelas. Jemari Donghae menelusuri lekuk tubuh Hyukjae tanpa terlewat sedikitpun, ia merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit Hyukjae. Tidak heran, kakaknya begitu kecanduan pada Hyukjae karena demi Tuhan Hyukjae adalah laki-laki yang paling _sexy_ yang pernah Donghae temui. Kulitnya putih, bersih dan mulus, bibirnya merona merah dan merekah saat melenguh. Donghae bisa gila jika Hyukjae terus-terus melenguh seperti itu.

Cumbuan mereka semakin lama semakin liar dan panas, Donghae tidak melakukannya setengah-setangah bahkan setelah mencapai klimaks pertama Donghae masih terus menggarap tubuh ramping Hyukjae. Hyukjae terengah-engah, ia tidak sanggup lagi melayani nafsu besar Donghae. Matanya mulai terasa berat, ia lelah dan mengantuk karena melakukannya lebih dari tiga jam _non stop_.

"Aku lelah dan merasa penuh."

Donghae terkekeh mendengar keluhan sang kekasih, ia melepaskan tautannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hyukjae sambil memeluknya dengan erat. Hari perpisahan semakin dekat dan sialnya, hubungan mereka juga semakin dekat dan semakin sulit dipisahkan. Donghae dan Hyukjae membuang nafas di saat yang hampir bersamaan, mereka memikirkan hal sama sambil terus berpelukan. Sepertinya, hubungan mereka akan sulit diperjuangkan dan mau tidak mau hubungan mereka harus berakhir bisa saatnya tiba nanti.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu meski nanti aku harus melepaskanmu untuk orang lain."

Tanpa suara, Hyukjae mengangguk. Hatinya merasa pedih saat Donghae mengatakan hal itu, sebenarnya tanpa Donghae mengatakannya pun, Hyukjae sudah tahu.

"Kau juga tahu, meski tubuhku milik orang lain hatiku adalah milikmu seutuhnya. Aku mencintaimu."

_Benar, aku mencintaimu dan kau tahu betul soal itu..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari pernikahan Hyukjae semakin dekat, sama halnya dengan hari perpisahan Donghae dan Hyukjae yang semakin dekat juga. Entah apa gunanya tapi Donghae sudah mulai mengemasi barang-barang yang—mungkin— akan ia bawa ke London nanti. Tidak banyak, hanya beberapa pakaian dan beberapa barang di kamarnya seperti foto dirinya dan sang kakak juga foto keluarga yang di ambil sebelum orangtua mereka meninggal. Donghae tersenyum memandangi fotonya dan sang kakak yang tampak gembira itu, hari itu sepertinya sangat membahagiakan sekali terbukti dari cara mereka tertawa di foto itu. Di saat seperti ini rasa bersalah kembali menyelimuti hati Donghae, ia merasa sangat kurang ajar pada kakak yang telah menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Sengaja atau tidak, Donghae telah merebut milik kakaknya yang sangat berharga.<p>

Donghae terdiam sejenak, ia mengingat-ingat lagi berapa lama waktu yang ia punya sekarang. Rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga Donghae mengabaikan diagnosis dokter Ahn waktu itu dan sibuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyukjae. Sebenarnya sepulang dari rumah sakit bersama Hyukjae waktu itu, Donghae kembali lagi ke rumah sakit beberapa hari kemudian tanpa sepengetahuan Hyukjae. Donghae penasaran karena dokter Ahn tiba-tiba menyuruhnya melakukan pemeriksaan medis, karena itu ia datang untuk melakukan pemeriksaan medis secara keseluruhan seperti keinginan kakaknya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya melakukan hal itu tapi melihat reaksi kakaknya saat ia sakit, Donghae yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Setelah pemeriksaan medis selesai dan hasil pemeriksaan sampel darahnya keluar, Donghae tidak terkejut sama sekali. Donghae memang sempat menduga mungkin ia sakit dan ternyata memang benar ia sakit, bahkan sangat parah. Kanker pankreas yang ia derita sudah masuk stadium akhir dan sel-sel kankernya sudah menyebar ke organ yang lain. Dokter Ahn bilang, kanker pankreas memang sulit terdektesi karena tidak ada gejala khusus sampai sel kankernya menyebar dan memasuki stadium akhir. Harapan hidup Donghae tidak akan lama lagi dan operasi pun tidak bisa menyelamatkannya karena sel kanker yang sudah terlanjur menyebar. Dalam kasus seperti ini, dokter hanya bisa memberinya perada rasa sakit dosis tinggi agar Donghae bisa menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa tanpa rasa sakit yang berlebihan.

Ingin rasanya Donghae menangis saat memberitahu sang kakak soal hasil pemeriksaan medisnya, ia melihat kakaknya menunduk lesu sambil terus memandangi selembar kertas tersebut. Sejak awal Siwon sudah tahu mengenai ini, itu sebabnya ia menyuruh Donghae untuk melakukan pemeriksaan medis berkali-kali tapi Donghae selalu menolaknya. Sekarang, apa yang dicemaskan Siwon selama ini terjadi dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menangis dalam diam. Meratapi nasib sang adik.

Siwon tidak sanggup bila harus kehilangan adik semata wayangnya, ia akan melakukan apapun demi kesembuhan adiknya. Siwon bahkan memohon pada dokter Ahn untuk melakukan apapun agar Donghae sembuh yang sayangnya dokter Ahn pun hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah karena sudah tidak ada lagi cara untuk menyembuhkannya. Siwon bersumpah, jika ada yang bisa menyelamatkan adiknya ia rela melakukan apapun dan tidak masalah berapapun biayanya. Selama Donghae bisa sembuh maka Siwon tidak ragu untuk melakukan apapun karena yang siwon inginkan hanyalah kesembuhan Donghae, tidak ada yang lain.

Hari itu, Donghae ikut menangis bersama sang kakak yang tidak hentinya menitikan airmata untuknya. Kenyataan ini memang sulit dihadapi, tapi ini adalah garis hidup yang sudah di tentukan Tuhan. Apa yang bisa Donghae lakukan hanyalah pasrah dan meyakinkan Siwon bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Donghae tahu, Siwon rela melakukan apapun untuk Donghae dan itu juga yang mendorong Donghae untuk mengajukan satu permintaan tidak masuk akal pada sang kakak. Dalam suasana yang masih kelabu, Donghae mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Hyukjae. Donghae meminta Siwon untuk meminjamkan Hyukjae selama beberapa bulan saja sampai kematian benar-benar menjemputnya. Donghae tahu ini sudah keterlaluan dan luar batas, tapi di luar dugaan Siwon mengangguk menyetujui keinginan Donghae. Dengan airmata yang bercucuran, Siwon memeluk Donghae dan mengatakan ia bahkan bisa memberikan apapun untuk Donghae selama itu bisa membahagiakannya di saat-saat terakhirnya.

"_Aku adik tirimu dan aku kurang ajar. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan semua kebaikanmu, terima kasih karena telah menyayangiku dengan tulus selama ini. Aku menyayangimu, _Hyung_."_

Hanya itu yang bisa Donghae ucapkan pada sang kakak waktu itu. Setelah mereka menangis seharian bersama, Siwon memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu mengenai hubungan mereka. Baik Donghae maupun Siwon, keduanya sama-sama merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata dan cara terbaik untuk meringankan rasa sakit itu hanyalah mencoba mengerti keadaan satu sama lain.

Waktu yang dimiliki Donghae sudah tidak banyak lagi, yang ingin Donghae lakukan sekarang hanyalah menghabiskan waktunya bersama Siwon dan Hyukjae. Dua orang yang saat ini paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Donghae menunda mengemasi barang-barangnya, ia memutuskan untuk datang ke kamar kakaknya dan mengajaknya bicara. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama dan Donghae takut kalau ia tidak punya kesempatan yang lain untuk melakukan banyak hal dengan Siwon, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya hari ini sebelum kematian datang menjemputnya.

"_Hyung_?"

"Hm?"

Donghae menghampiri sang kakak yang sedang sibuk dengan lembaran kertas yang bertumpuk di meja kerjanya, sepertinya pagi ini Siwon sangat sibuk. Ekor mata Donghae melirik tempat tidur Siwon sekilas, ia melihat Hyukjae masih terlelap di tempat tidur dengan nyaman. Donghae tersenyum samar melihat Hyukjae yang tampak manis ketika tidur.

"Kau sibuk? Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar sebentar untuk olah raga."

"Oh, tidak sama sekali."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Siwon mengabaikan semua pekerjaannya dan mengganti piyamanya dengan setelan olah raga. Untuk saat ini, apa yang bisa Siwon lakukan hanyalah melakukan semua yang Donghae inginkan karena hanya dengan begitu rasa sedihnya bisa berkurang meski hanya sedikit.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Siwon dan Donghae berjalan santai mengitari taman di sekitar rumah mereka. Pagi ini udaranya sangat cerah dan menyenangkan, cocok untuk berjalan-jalan dan olah raga.

"Kau selalu sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal ini denganku. Kau sendiri tahu, waktuku tidak banyak lagi jadi aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku dengan membuat satu kenangan indah lagi bersamamu. Setelah aku tidak ada nanti, kau akan mengingat saat-saat ini dan kau tidak akan merasa kesepian."

Siwon menghela nafas sangat panjang saat mendengar kata-kata adiknya yang sangat menyentuh itu. Siwon menyesal, tidak pernah punya waktu lebih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama adik kesayangannya itu ia hanys sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara memajukan perusahaan tapi tidak pernah menyisakan waktunya untuk sekedar bermain dengan Donghae. Setelah Tuhan mau mengambil adiknya, barulah Siwon menyadari betapa berharganya waktu yang selama ini ia buang untuk bekerja dan mengabaikan adiknya.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Yunho dan Kyuhyun soal keadaanmu?"

"Sudah. Mereka bahkan menangis seperti orang bodoh. Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan padaku?"

Siwon menggeleng sambil terus menatap adiknya, memotret wajah malaikat itu dalam ingatannya. Wajah yang akan terus Siwon ingat bahkan saat ia tidur sekalipun.

"Mereka bilang, orang yang sering di maki oleh orang lain sepertiku harusnya hidup lebih panjang karena yang hidupnya pendek itu hanya malaikat dan orang-orang tertentu yang disayangi Tuhan. Mereka juga bilang, Tuhan tidak mungkin menyayangi aku yang berandalan dan selalu bertingkah seperti setan ini jadi mungkin Tuhan tidak akan mengambil nyawaku secepat itu. Lucu, bukan? Mereka sungguh konyol."

Mendengar serentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Donghae dengan wajah sepolos itu membuat Siwon harus berusaha kuat untuk menahan airmatanya, ia tidak ingin Donghae melihat airmatanya. Siwon ingin menjadi sosok yang kuat dihadapan adiknya.

"Mereka benar. Anak nakal sepertimu seharusnya hidup lebih lama! Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak uang yang sudah aku keluarkan untuk membesarkanmu? Dengan uang sebanyak itu, seharusnya kau hidup lebih lama!"

"Seharusnya begitu. Ah, mungkin karena uang yang kau keluarkan kurang banyak makanya aku tidak bisa hidup lebih lama."

"Anak nakal!"

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian memeluk Siwon seerat mungkin. Mungkin ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya untuk sang kakak.

"_Hyung_, meskipun aku nakal dan kurang ajar tapi aku sangat menyayangimu. Jutaan kata maaf mungkin tidak akan mampu membuatmu memaafkanku tapi kau benar-benar berhati malaikat, meskipun aku tidak mengucapkan apapun kau selalu memaafkan semua kesalahanku dan tetap menerimaku sebagai adikmu. Di dunia ini hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan, terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Airmata yang sedari tadi tahan oleh Siwon akhirnya tumpah juga, ia tidak sanggup lagi menahannya saat Donghae bergetar sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Siwon tidak bisa membayangkan, seberapa besar rasa sakit yang di derita Donghae. jika Tuhan mengijinkan, Siwon ingin berbagi rasa sakit yang dialami Donghae sehingga Donghae tidak merasakan sakit yang berlebih.

"Aku tahu."

_Hyung, maaf dan terima kasih._

.

.

* * *

><p>Hyukjae terbangun dan tidak ada siapapun di rumah kecuali para asisten rumah tangga yang sedang sibuk merapikan seisi rumah. Hyukjae melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, baru pukul sepuluh pagi dan rumah sudah sangat sepi. Dengan malas, Hyukjae melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Ah, Hyukjae tiba-tiba teringat hari pernikahannya akan segera tiba, harusnya hari ini ia dan Siwon memeriksa gedung pernikahan mereka tapi sepertinya Siwon sibuk jadi Hyukjae harus menunda rencananya sampai besok. Sementara Siwon tidak ada di rumah, Hyukjae mampir ke kamar Donghae. Hyukjae penasaran, sedang apa kekasih gelapnya sekarang. Tapi begitu sampai di kamar Donghae, Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. Donghae tidak ada di kamarnya dan beberapa barang sudah di kemas rapi, sepertinya Siwon dan Donghae pergi keluar bersama.<p>

_Mungkin membeli beberapa keperluan untuk di London._

Hyukjae masuk ke kamar Donghae dan memperhatikan bingkai foto yang tersimpan rapi di atas meja belajarnya. Senyum Hyukjae mengembang begitu saja, saat melihat foto Donghae bersama kedua sahabatnya. Mereka bertiga terlihat konyol dalam foto itu, Yunho sedang memiting kepala Kyuhyun dan Donghae tapi mereka bertiga tersenyum sangat gembira. Jemari Hyukjae terus menelusuri bingkai foto yang ada di sana hingga saat Hyukjae hendak menyentuh bingkai foto terakhir, matanya menemukan bungkusan obat. Hyukjae memperhatikan obat itu dengan seksama, sepertinya itu bukan obat yang di berikan dokter Ahn waktu itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Hyukjae segera berganti baju dan pergi ke apotek terdekat untuk menanyakan obat apa itu. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak saat ia tahu Donghae mengkonsumsi obat tanpa sepengetahuannya.

_Bagaimana jika ternyata dia sakit parah?_

Selama ini, Hyukjae tahu obat apa saja yang di konsumsi Donghae maupun Siwon makanya ia sangat takut saat menemukan obat asing di meja belajar Donghae. Hyukjae memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan di depan apotek, ia turun dari mobil tergesa-gesa dan menanyakan perihal obat itu dengan tergesa-gesa juga. Apoteker yang bertugas itu hanya bisa menautkan alisnya, bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae karena Hyukjae mengatakan sesuatu tanpa jeda.

"Tuan, katakan dengan pelan-pelan."

"Obat—obat apa ini?"

"Oh, itu pereda rasa sakit. Dosisnya tinggi sekali, biasanya pasien yang menggunakan dosis setinggi ini biasanya mengidap kanker stadium akhir."

Kaki Hyukjae mendadak lemas, ia tidak tahu mau berkata apa saat Apoteker menjelaskan detail obat itu. Jadi selama ini Donghae mengidap kanker yang tidak Hyukjae ketahui? Dan selama ini Donghae juga menanggung rasa sakit yang bahkan Hyukjae tidak ketahui?

"Terima kasih."

Hyukjae mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara yang bergetar, ia kemudian meninggalkan apotek itu dengan gontai. Langkah kakinya tidak teratur dan airmata mulai berdesakan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Hyukjae merasa bodoh karena tidak peka pada gerak-gerik Donghae selama ini.

_Kenapa tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? dasar bodoh!_

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Hyukjae melihat Donghae dan Siwon sedang duduk di taman sekitar rumah mereka. Hyukjae buru-buru menghentikan mobilnya, berniat menghampiri mereka berdua. Namun saat beberapa langkah lagi Hyukjae mendekat ke arah mereka, Donghae menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae. Bocah itu tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae.

"Dari mana?"

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu."

Donghae melirik Siwon sekilas sebelum memelototi Hyukjae, bisa-bisanya Hyukjae mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan Siwon. Apa dia tidak takut?

"Kalian bicaralah, aku akan pulang duluan."

Setelah Siwon pergi, Hyukjae langsung duduk di posisi Siwon barusan. Hyukjae memandangi Donghae tajam sambil menunjukan obat yang ada di tangannya, menuntut penjelasan dari Donghae.

"Oh, kau sudah tahu? Tentu saja, cepat atau lambat kau pasti mengetahuinya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku?"

Donghae tersenyum, menghadap Hyukjae. Sebelumnya Dongahe sudah bisa menduganya, reaksi Hyukjae pasti akan seperti ini jadi ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan pada Hyukjae ketika laki-laki manis itu bertanya.

"Untuk apa? Lagi pula, cepat atau lambat kita akan saling melupakan. Kau akan menikah dengan kakakku dan aku akan melanjutkan sekolah di London."

"Kau masih tidak mengerti betapa aku mencintaimu?"

"Justru karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu makanya tidak mengatakan apapun padamu. Kau tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya penasaran padaku."

Airmata Hyukjae sudah bercucuran karena penjelasan Donghae yang berbelit-belit. Hatinya sesak dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Di saat seperti ini Hyukjae ingin menangis sambil meraung-raung dan memaki bocah sialan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dia sedang sekarat tapi sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa sakitnya dan bersikap sok tenang.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sedang mempermainkan aku sekarang? Bersikap menyebalkan agar aku membencimu, begitu? Oh, kau ingin bertingkah seperti aktor di drama?"

"Aku mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Coba pikir, siapa yang ada di sampingmu saat kau susah?"

"Siwon?"

"Saat kau sakit, siapa yang rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan begadang menemanimu?"

"Siwon."

"Saat kau butuh sandaran, siapa yang ada pada saat itu?"

"Siwon."

"Saat tidak ada orang yang peduli padamu, siapa yang selalu menyemangatimu dan menemanimu sepanjang hari?"

"Siwon."

"Dan saat kau menangis, siapa yang memelukmu dan menghapus airmatamu?"

"Siwon."

Hyukjae diam setelah Donghae mengajukan pertanyaan terakhir. Sebegitu besarkah pengaruh Siwon dalam hidupnya? Kenapa Hyukjae tidak menyadarinya bahwa selama ini Siwon selalu berada di sampingnya bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Aku ini hanya laki-laki yang kebetulan mampir di hatimu dan mengenalkanmu arti cinta. Aku hanya mengajarimu bagaimana cara menghadapi cinta, tapi orang yang sesungguhnya selalu ada di hatimu dan selalu kau cintai adalah Choi Siwon, Kakakku. Selama ini kau tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya karena kau takut menghadapi cinta."

"Cukup!"

Hyukjae menghambur ke pelukan Donghae dan terisak di dadanya, ia tidak sanggup lagi mendengar kalimat Donghae.

"Kau tahu? Cinta kakakku terhadapmu tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun bahkan setelah dia tahu kau dan aku menjalani hubungan terlarang ini. Dia tetap mencintaimu seperti biasanya dan tetap berada di sisimu meski dia tahu kau tidak pernah mencintainya sepenuh hati. Jaman sekarang, dimana kau bisa menemukan laki-laki seperti kakakku?"

Telapak tangan Donghae mengelus punggung Hyukjae dengan lembut, bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya melayangkan kecupan manis di puncak kepala Hyukjae sambil menangis dalam diam. Bagaimanapun Hyukjae adalah laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya, meski ia terus mendorong Hyukjae menjauh tapi pada kenyataannya hatinya terus memanggil nama Hyukjae.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik dagu Hyukjae, ia mengecup bibir tipis Hyukjae dengan sangat lembut. Menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya lewat sebuah kecupan yang berderai airmata.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa memilikimu. Aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka karena mencintai aku yang akan segera pergi. Jadi, berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Hiduplah bahagia dengan kakakku sampai hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan kalian."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Dua hari lagi pernikahan Siwon dan Hyukjae akan segera di gelar, Hyukjae mulai disibukkan dengan segala macam persiapan sebelum pernikahan karena semuanya ia yang mengurusnya sendiri. Siang ini, Hyukjae sedang mencoba <em>Tuxedo<em> berwarna putih yang akan ia gunakan di hari pernikahan nanti. Hyukjae sama sekali tidak semangat saat mencoba beberapa _Tuxedo_, ia tampak murung dan tidak antusias sama sekali. Raganya berada _fitting room_ tapi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Donghae yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Setelah berbicara di taman tempo hari, tiga hari kemudian Donghae tumbang dan di bawa ke rumah sakit. Terakhir kali Hyukjae mengunjunginya kemarin, Donghae masih tertidur dengan damai dan berbagai macam alat menempel di tubuhnya yang semakin hari semakin kurus saja.

Hati Hyukjae bagai teriris saat melihat Donghae yang terkulai tidak berdaya. Laki-laki yang membuatnya berani menghadapi cinta itu kini memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan mata cokelat hazelnya yang bening. Seminggu belakangan ini, Hyukjae selalu mengunjungi Donghae ke rumah sakit hanya untuk sekedar mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang semakin hari semakin terdengar lemah. Hyukjae menyukai irama detak jantung Donghae yang menenangkan, setiap hari ia berdoa agar Tuhan memberi Donghae kesempatan kedua. Hyukjae berharap bisa mendengarkan detak jantung itu setiap hari.

Setelah selesai dengan persiapan pernikahannya hari ini, Hyukjae meminta Siwon untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Hyukjae tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang jika belum melihat wajah Donghae, ia ingin memastikan detak jantung Donghae masih terus berdetak.

"Kenapa kau terus memejamkan matamu? Kau tidak bosan tidur terus? Yunho dan Kyuhyun pasti ingin bermain lagi denganmu. Bangunlah, aku mohon. Oh, kau tahu? _Ahjumma_ di restoran Taco tempat kita biasa kencan, terus menanyakanmu. Dia bilang, dia merindukan suara tawamu yang selalu menghiasi restoran mereka."

Hyukjae terus saja mengoceh ini dan itu pada Donghae yang masih menutup matanya. Meskipun tidak ada tanggapan dari Donghae, Hyukjae tetap berceloteh menceritakan kesehariannya pada Donghae. Ketika Hyukjae merasa lelah karena terus berbicara sendiri, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Donghae. Mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang sangat pelan. Perlahan airmatanya kembali turun, ia sangat merindukan suara Donghae hingga hampir gila rasanya. Hyukjae merindukan semua tentang Donghae, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena keadaan Donghae yang tidak kunjung membaik.

"Yunho bilang, dia akan memberikan mobil Ferrari merah kesayangannya kalau kau membuka matamu dan kembali memakinya seperti biasa. Oh, dan Kyuhyun bilang dia akan menyerahkan seluruh koleksi _game_nya kalau kau bangun nanti. Kau tertarik, bukan? Maka dari itu kau harus segera bangun dan menagih janji mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, dua hari lagi aku menikah dengan kakakmu. Kau ingat? Kau pernah berjanji akan menghadiri pernikahanku. Kalau ingin melihatku bahagia dan mencintai Siwon sepenuh hati, kau harus bangun dan datang ke pernikahanku."

Tangisan Hyukjae semakin menjadi karena Donghae benar-benar tidak menanggapi ocehannya, detak jantungnya justru semakin lemah dan hampir tidak terdengar lagi.

"Bangun, jangan begini. Aku mohon."

"Dokter bilang, ia mungkin akan segera bangun tapi dokter tidak tahu berapa lama lagi ia akan bertahan."

Siwon yang mendengar tangisan pilu Hyukjae ikut merasa sedih, ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Hyukjae saat ini hanya saja ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Yang bisa Siwon lakukan sekarang hanya memeluknya dan menghapus airmatanya.

_Bangunlah, Lee Donghae..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Setiap hari, Hyukjae tidak henti-hentinya berdoa pada Tuhan agar memberi Donghae satu kesempatan lagi untuk membuka matanya. Setidaknya, Hyukjae ingin mendengar suaranya sebelum Donghae benar-benar meninggalkannya. Hanya tersisa sehari lagi sebelum pernikahan Hyukjae tapi Donghae belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Hyukjae masih belum lelah dan tidak mau menyerah pada Donghae, ia masih terus berharap Tuhan akan memberikan Donghae keajaiban. Hanya satu yang diinginkan Hyukjae, Donghae hadir dipernikahannya. Meski Hyukjae tahu kisah cintanya tidak akan berakhir bahagia dengan Donghae, ia tetap mengharapkan kehadiran Donghae dipernikahannya nanti karena hanya dengan begitu baru Hyukjae bisa melepaskan Donghae dengan lapang dada dan tanpa penyesalan apapun.<p>

Masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Donghae untuk mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Hari ini ada yang berbeda dengan irama detak jantung Donghae, dapat Hyukjae rasakan detak jantung yang tadinya terdengar lemah dan pelan kini mulai berdetak semakin cepat secara perlahan-lahan. Hyukjae memegang tangan Donghae penuh harap, ia benar-benar berdoa pada Tuhan agar memberikan sedikit keajaiban agar Donghae bisa menghadiri pernikahannya.

"Bangunlah, aku mohon."

Perlahan, sangat perlahan kelopak mata Donghae bergerak. Hyukjae yang menyadari itu langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari mencari dokter yang menangani Donghae. Hyukjae berdebar, akankah Tuhan benar-benar memberi Donghae sedikit keajaiban?

"Dokter, detak jantung Lee Donghae kembali normal dan kelopak amatanya bergerak! Dia akan bangun, 'kan? Dia akan akan bangun, benar?"

Dokter Ahn tersenyum, tapi tidak memberikan Hyukjae jawaban apa-apa. Dokter Ahn perlu memastikan keadaan Donghae terlebih dahulu baru ia dapat memberi pernyataan soal keadaan Donghae. Saat dokter Ahn dan Hyukjae sampai di ruang rawat Donghae, mereka membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ini jelas bukan mimpi, Hyukjae benar-benar melihat Donghae sudah membuka matanya. Meski masih terkulai lemah, Hyukjae bisa melihat senyuman tipis di bibir Donghae.

"Donghae?"

"Hm."

Donghae menjawab panggilan Hyukjae dengan gumaman tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Hyukjae bahagia. Sementara dokter memeriksa keadaan Donghae, Siwon dan Hyukjae memperhatikan Donghae dengan perasaan yang tidak tentu. Setelah memeriksa catatan perkembangan kesehatan Donghae, dokter Ahn menghampiri Siwon. Tidak banyak yang ia katakan, dia bilang Donghae mendapatkan keajaiban karena bisa bangun di tengah-tengah kondisinya yang kritis. Meskipun begitu, dokter tidak bisa memberi harapan apa-apa karena kondisi Donghae sangatlah lemah dan mau tidak mau dokter harus menyampaikan kenyataan itu. Kenyataan bahwa Donghae mungkin tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.

"Besok, bolehkah kami membawa Donghae keluar sebentar? Besok aku akan menikah dan aku ingin adikku hadir di pernikahanku."

"Kondisinya saat ini sangat lemah dan tidak memungkinkan untuk di bawa keluar. Dengan sangat terpaksa kami tidak bisa mengijinkannya, _Sajang-nim_."

Sebenarnya Siwon ingin memaksa dan memohon agar dokter mengijinkan Donghae keluar dari rumah sakit sebentar saja, tapi apa mau di kata? Kondisi Donghae memang sangat lemah. Akhirnya Siwon hanya mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan dokter Ahn pergi.

"Jadi, Donghae tidak bisa di bawa keluar?"

"Maaf, sayang. Kau dengar sendiri tadi, kondisinya sangat lemah."

"Aku mengerti."

Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang sambil memandangi Donghae yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, mungkin harapannya agar Donghae dapat hadir dipernikahannya tidak akan pernah terkabul. Sepanjang sore bahkan hingga malam, Hyukjae tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae. Perasaan Hyukjae saat ini campur aduk, ia tidak tahu cara menggambarkan suasana hatinya hari ini. Di sisi lain ia merasa senang karena Donghae kembali membuka matanya dan di sisi lainnya Hyukjae merasa sedih karena kondisi Donghae sama sekali tidak membaik. Karena takut kehilangan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk berbicara dengan Donghae, Hyukjae terus berceloteh bercerita tentang ini dan itu meski Donghae hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis atau gumaman yang lemah, Hyukjae tetap merasa sedikit lebih baik. Setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik dari pada Donghae tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Saat malam tiba, Donghae kembali tertidur tapi Hyukjae belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Hyukjae masih saja memandangi Donghae dan sesekali mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan normal. Besok pagi, ia akan mengikat janji suci dengan orang lain tapi perasaannya belum juga bisa melepaskan Donghae. Hyukjae masih belum bisa menentukan pilihannya, hatinya masih bimbang. Apakah harus tetap bersama Siwon yang selalu mencintainya dalam keadaan apapun, atau berpaling pada Donghae yang pernah memberikannya kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Hyukjae."

"Ya?"

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Donghae saat mendengar Donghae memanggil namanya, ia beralih menggenggam tangan Donghae dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada mata bening Donghae yang sayu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau berhak memilih antara aku dan kakakku. Tapi, aku bukanlah pilihan yang baik untukmu."

Seolah dapat mendengar isi kepala Hyukjae, Donghae tiba-tiba kembali mengingatkan Hyukjae bahwa Siwon adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Hyukjae menggeleng sambil berlinangan airmata, ia tak sanggup melihat Donghae yang bernafas terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak baik untukmu, karena pada awalnya aku hanya berniat mempermainkanmu saja dan akhirnya aku meninggalkanmu. Aku akan meninggalkanmu dan tidak akan pernah kembali padamu, kau juga tidak akan pernah bisa melihatku lagi. Jadi, hiduplah bahagia dengan kakakku dan cintai dia sepenuh hati. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa membahagiakanmu hanya kakakku seorang. Maafkan aku, Hyukjae."

Donghae terus berkata-kata di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang terengah. Hyukjae mengeratkan genggamannya, seolah menahan kepergian Donghae.

"Jangan begini, aku mohon."

Suara Hyukjae bergetar menahan tangis yang akan pecah kapan saja. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat menyaksikan nafas Donghae yang semakin pendek-pendek.

"Kau ingat? Kesepakatan kita hanya empat bulan. Hari ini, mari kita selesaikan kesepakatan ini dan menepati janji kita terhadap satu sama lain. Kau jangan merasa bersalah, karena sejak awal akulah yang yang bersalah karena telah mengacaukan perasaanmu. Seharusnya, aku tidak pernah kembali ke Korea dan mencampuri urusan kehidupanmu dengan kakakku."

Semakin lama suara Donghae semakin lemah dan hampir tidak terdengar, nafasnya pendek-pendek. Terkadang, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ke kalimat berikutnya. Hyukjae semakin bergetar ketakutan saat Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, airmatanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi pucat Donghae.

"Tidak. Jangan begini!"

"Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae, maaf karena aku mencintaimu."

Setelah satu tarikan nafas terakhir, Donghae mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dan jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak.

"Donghae, Lee Donghae!"

Tangis Hyukjae pecah, saat menyadari Donghae tak lagi bernafas dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ribuan jarum seperti sedang menusuki jantungnya, Hyukjae masih tidak bisa merelakan kepergian Donghae. Semua terasa begitu cepat dan seperti mimpi. Tangis Hyukjae semakin pecah saat melihat dokter datang tergesa-gesa, mereka memeriksa Donghae sebentar dan menggeleng pasrah sambil melepaskan alat bantu pernafasan Donghae dan alat-alat lainnya yang menempel di tubuh Donghae.

"Tidak! Jangan!"

"Maaf, _Sajang-nim_."

Siwon hanya bisa menangis diam-diam, menyaksikan sang adik pergi begitu saja. Ia memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat agar laki-laki manis itu berhenti meraung dan menangis. Mau ditangisi seperti apapun, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Donghae tidak akan mungkin kembali lagi karena Tuhan sudah mengambilnya.

"Hyukjae, sayang. Sudahlah, jangan begini."

Setelah beberapa menit, tangis Hyukjae mulai reda meski isakan-isakan kecil masih terdengar dan nafasnya masih belum teratur tapi setidaknya Hyukjae tidak meraung-raung seperti tadi. Siwon dan Hyukjae masih belum beranjak, mereka masih duduk di sofa di ruang rawat Donghae sambil tetap berpelukan. Siwon menepuk-nepuk punggung Hyukjae dengan lembut, meskipun hatinya tak kalah hancur dengan Hyukjae, ia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya agar Hyukjae juga bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Airmata Siwon masih belum berhenti mengalir, ingatannya terus memutar kenangan-kenangan manis bersama Donghae. Sejak kecil hingga dewasa, Donghae selalu mengikuti kemanapun Siwon pergi. Donghae adik yang manis juga manja, ia juga sangat mudah dicintai sehingga banyak orang yang menyukainya dan mudah jatuh cinta padanya karena kepribadiannya yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Sekarang, sosok hangat dan menyenangkan itu telah pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya.

Siwon menghapus arimatanya dan melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae, ia menatap laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan serius. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan rencana pernikahan mereka yang akan di gelar besok. Siwon berpikir, masihkah pernikahan ini diinginkan? Setelah kejadian ini sepertinya ada banyak yang perlu di diskusikan dan di renungkan kembali.

"Sekarang, semua keputusan ada di tangamu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikah denganku, jika kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini maka kita batalkan saja. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan cintaku, jika kau tidak bahagia bersamaku maka pergilah dan cari kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Hyukjae menggeleng lemah, di saat seperti ini Hyukjae tidak bisa membuat keputusan dengan benar.

"Bisa kau beri aku waktu? Setidaknya sampai pemakaman Donghae selesai. Aku tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan ini, bagaimanapun Donghae benar. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membahagiakan aku dan selalu berada disisiku, kau juga satu-satunya orang yang selalu mencintaiku bahkan setelah aku melakukan kesalahan yang besar padamu. Aku memilihmu dan itu keputusan yang aku buat setelah memikirkan kembali kata-kata Donghae."

Mereka saling memandang ke dalam mata masing-masing. Sepertinya, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berbicara dari hati ke hati seperti ini. Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih wajah Siwon dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Kau yakin?"

"Keputusan sudah aku buat dan mengenai baik atau buruk, salah atau benar, itu adalah resikoku karena aku sendiri yang membuat keputusan itu."

Siwon mengangguk dan meraih Hyukjae ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kita akan mulai lagi semuanya dari awal."

_Di dunia ini tidak ada cinta yang sempurna sejak awal, ada berbagai macam proses yang harus dilalui agar bisa membuat cinta itu sempurna. Saling melengkapi, saling memaklumi, saling percaya dan saling mengerti adalah kunci menuju cinta yang sempurna. Cinta juga tidak bisa sempurna bila hanya satu pihak yang mengharapkan, cinta itu akan sempurna ketika dua orang saling bergenggaman dan saling mempercayai hingga akhir. Cinta yang aku inginkan tidak akan terjadi bila tanpamu._

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>BIG THANKS TO:<strong>

**reiasia95, HAEHYUK IS REAL, py, ren, megajewels2312, Polarise437, nurulpputri, Carita Reffatiana , jewel0404, chowlee794, dekdes, Lee Haerieun, mizukhy yank eny, akuu, aiyu kiee, Misshae d'cessevil , Wonhaesung Love , ahahyuk, Kei Tsukiyomi ga login, Haehyuk, bluerissing, isroie106 , Miss Chocoffee , nurulsaputri26, nemonkey, **mutmainah, nanaxzzz, yungyung, HHSHelviJjang, DochiDochi, F3, 69912052, NovaPolariself , faridaanggra , Guest, yayarara, Hein-Zhouhee1015, haohaehyuk, , Kei Tsukiyomi, lee ikan , hyukjae86, BunnyEvilKim, ****** , fine **

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER terakhir yang diketik di tengah huru-hara kantor dan hujan badai...seriusan hujan gede banget =_=**

**how? how? how?**

**ada NCnya meski saya cut tp sumpah saya udh gemeteran hahahah imajinasi saya jd kemana-mana beneran wkwkwkwk**

**maaf kl gak sempurna ^^ saya udah berusaha yang terbaik buat ngasih kalian fanfict yang bagus hehe tapi ya hasilnya gini-gini aja ^^**

**.**

**terima kasih sama yang selalu review dari chapter awal ^^ **

**terima kasih sama yang selalu kasih kiritk dan saran, membantu banget buat saya lebih baik lagi dalam menulis fanfict ^^**

**maaf gak bisa bales satu2 review kalian yg berharga itu **

**maaf juga krn fanfict saya gini-gini aja...**

**maaf kl endingnya gak sesuai harapn dan gak bagus...**

**.**

**last,**

**saya sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang kalian !^^**

**hm, setelah ini mungkin saya akan fokus dulu kerja jadi pas nulis fanfict lagi nyantai gak buru-buru gini.**

**okay, sekali lagi terima kasih semua ^^ love you all ^^**

**see you in next fanfict ^^**

**bye-bye~~**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


End file.
